Centered
by chichirichick
Summary: Ichigo realizes what's been staring him in the face all along. SPOILERS to those who haven't read or watched. RukiaxIchigo, Ichiruki, whatever
1. Finding center

So I started reading Bleach, and I'm up to chapter 229. Thanks to the obsession, I've had nothing but thoughts of RukiaxIchigo in my head. So I hope you like it! I tried real hard! (And if there's facts I've missed about the series, it's probably because I've only read part of it, but I couldn't help but pump this out! Rukia and Ichigo are soooooooo cute!) Have fun! Oh, and SPOILERS for those of you who haven't read/watched the series.

--

When my mother died, I lost the center of my world, of my family's world. I never though I could find my center again… something that could bring together every part of my life, and give it meaning.

So when we were running together up those stairs, my heart aching at the thought of it not only being the day my mother died, but possibly the day my sisters would follow in her footsteps, I began to realize my center had been right in front of me. "You're not… going to ask anything?"

She was running next to me, her hair waving behind her. "If I ask will you answer?"

I couldn't say anything, still worrying what she was thinking after I told her what I'd done to the woman I wanted to protect the most.

"It's your problem… a deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think its okay to talk… talk to me." And her dark eyes bore into me, making my heart ache the same way it did for my mother.

Or when she decided to just leave. I mean, sure I got a kick out of Kon duct-taped to the back of the toilet. Who wouldn't? But that was just about the only thing about that day that didn't piss me off. First, she up and leaves without giving me any heads-up. Okay, so she left a note, but how the hell was I supposed to find it? She should have known I'm so oblivious I'd miss it.

I was beyond mad, probably as pissed as I would be if one of my sisters decided to run away. So pissed that I didn't even question hat-and-sandals guy, er, Urahara, when he conveniently jumped through my window offering his soul separation services. All I could think about was how fast I was going to find Rukia and kick her ass for not giving me an explanation. Well, that and save her. Possibly not in that order.

But when I saw her there, those tears in her eyes, I forgot about my impending death (A.K.A. her brother standing behind me, ready to smash my skill against the pavement), all the ridiculous training, and all the bloodshed that got me there. All I could care about was the weak smile on her face and the heartfelt way she called me an idiot. I hate cliché phrases like I had "butterflies in my stomach," but there's really not another way to describe the feeling. In other words, if it hadn't been a life-or-death situation, I probably would have kissed her right then and there. Damn, just thinking about it is making me blush.

But, by far, the worst pain I ever felt was when Rukia told me she'd be staying at the Soul Society. And since I'm a moron, I shut my big trap and resigned myself to letting her go. It wasn't like she needed the hassle of saving my ass all the time anyway. I just told myself that our debts were repaid and I had hurt her enough. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

The day she popped through that window I thanked every higher power I knew. Well, maybe not all of them. She did hit me pretty damn hard and then dragged me off to fight a hollow (where she verbally abused me!). So it wasn't my idea of a happy reunion, but it still felt as if a weight had been lifted off my heart.

But enough of that shit we did in the past. Though every moment with Rukia has become precious to me, I don't feel like boring the hell out of you.

--

"What's wrong?" Rukia eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing."

Rukia sat down on the bed next to me. "Fine, but you have that stupid gloomy look on your face."

"I do not!" I went to continue my normal yelling (which eventually escalated to me getting punched and/or kicked in the face) but I stopped and sighed.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, remember when you first came here… the first time you were here for the anniversary of mom's death?"

"Yes," she whispered. Almost instinctively, she reached over and grabbed my hand. It didn't happen often and we never talked about it, but she seemed to do it every time we were alone and I was upset, unsure.

"I'm ready to take you up on that offer, if it's still on the table."

I watched as her features softened and a smile graced her lips. "Yeah, of course."

"There's this girl…"

Every muscle in her body tightened and she screamed, "We're not going to talk about that!"

"You didn't make any specification before!"

"Well, I am now!"

"Just shut up and hear me out, damnit!" I bellowed, sure my family would now have their ears pressed against my door.

"Fine," Rukia huffed. "But I don't want any specifics."

"What, is that jealousy I hear?" I smirked.

"No!" She tried to withdraw her hand but I grasped it tightly. "I just find it disgusting!"

"Fine." I took a deep breath, trying to bolster my self-confidence. "This girl and I… well, we've been through a lot. She's always there when I'm at my worst, telling me I can do it. When she's not with me, I feel like something's missing. I think… no, I know that I couldn't have gone as far as I have without her. I owe her my life. Do you think I should tell her?"

Rukia's palm had become sweaty. "I suppose you should."

"Alright." I took another deep breath, trying to move on to the next part of my plan.

She looked sad all of a sudden, her head bowing slightly. "Is it Orihime?"

"Nope." I smiled as her face started to flush red. So she isn't that dense. Maybe I should enjoy her embarrassment a little longer… but… "Rukia, can I ask you something?"

"Yes," she replied, almost inaudibly.

"Do you love Renji?" In my mind, he had always been the only one who could have her heart. He was the only one she showed that kind of affection to.

"What?" she spat out, breaking into laughter. "Renji?" She continued to laugh, tears starting to form in her eyes. "As a brother, yes, but romantically, not in the least." Rukia recovered from her giggling and became stiff again. "Why… why did you want to know that?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to know if I was wasting my time."

"What? Wasting your time?"

"Yeah, wasting my time loving you."

"What?" She was now red from head to toe.

"Idiot, I was talking about you the whole time."

"Don't call me an idiot!" She tried to punch me with her free hand but I managed to grab her wrist. "You're the one who wouldn't just come out and say it!"

"Well, you though I loved Orihime!"

"You thought I loved Renji!"

Yes, everything between us ends with a fight. "Damnit, Rukia!" In one swift motion (and, man, can I be fast), I pinned her arms against the wall and crushed my lips against hers. If she had resisted, I would have let her go, but Rukia accepted it completely. After a while, her hands slipped from my restraints and she cupped my face, her fingers soft like silk against my skin (see what kissing her does to me? It makes me talk all girly. Shit.).

"Ichigo…" I pulled away slowly, seeing the tears in her eyes. "You're not wasting your time…"

"Yeah, I figured as much." I moved one of my hands from the wall and touched her face, clearing away her tears. "Just like Yuzu, such a cry baby."

"I am not!" She sniffled.

"Are too." I touched my lips to hers again, quieting any argument.

We eventually parted (mostly to breathe) and I sat back, almost in a daze. Without speaking, Rukia moved onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my chest. Man, did I blush. I mean, kissing was one thing, but her body was pressed against a very sensitive part of my body (I'll give you a hint: it's between my legs) and I was starting to not think too straight.

I forced myself to concentrate and hugged her closer to me. Rukia's head was nuzzled perfectly against my chest, and I rested my cheek against her hair. She smelt like strawberries. As she slowly nodded off, I smiled like I did when I was younger, and didn't stop until my eyes closed and I slept.

--

Now, although I am a man in my "sexual prime" as Mizuiro likes to put it, we weren't like that. So don't you dare think I took advantage of the quivering flower that is Kuchiki Rukia (like those damn romance novels she reads). We kissed, held hands, and a few other things that are none of your business, but when we slept, it was in pajamas.

So on our one year anniversary, I planned the romantic dinner, the moonlit walk in the park, and most importantly, the present. Because life hates me and I am doomed to failure, the night ended up with half a romantic dinner followed by a hollow, a quick run through the park on the way to another hollow, gathering up our bodies, and going home to lounge in bed. Well, lounging isn't the right word.

You see, Rukia gets pretty excited after killing hollows (lets just say it gets her adrenaline pumping). Back in the day, she would just meditate and bring herself back down, but now, she enjoys jumping me as soon as we get home. Not that I really object.

Though the romantic stuff was slightly ruined, Rukia brought me to bed (rather roughly) and proceeded to take out her pent-up energy on my mouth. "Hey, Rukia, hold on," I managed to murmur between kisses.

"What is it?" she said breathlessly.

"I have something for you…" I reached into my pants pocket (yes, I still had my pants on, perverts) and pulled out the little box. "Here, happy anniversary, Rukia."

"Ichigo…" She sat up, straddling me, examining the box in her hand.

"Don't just stare at it, open it."

"Jerk!" She huffed and popped open the lid. The air hitched in her throat, making the cutest squeaking sound. "Ichigo, it's beautiful."

"Here." I reached into the box and took out the necklace. I had it special ordered through Urahara (who I threatened with death if he tried anything funny with the necklace); a hell moth hanging on a silver chain. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic thing (since it would most probably remind her of our job), but every time I saw those black butterflies, I thought of her. I sat up slightly and clasped it around her neck. "Looks good."

"Thank you, Ichigo…" Rukia fingered the necklace and smiled brightly at me. "I have something for you, too."

"Really?"

"Really." Rukia reached to her waist and undid the sash of her dress. I swallowed hard as it fell off her shoulders.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I practically screeched. I have two words for you: red lace. Bra and panties. I almost died.

"Rangiku helped me pick it out! What, you don't like it?" She looked down at herself quizzically.

"No… I… Uh…" Holy shit. How was I supposed to answer that question without sounding like a pervert? Fine. Okay. I took a deep breath and reached up, sliding her dress the rest of the way off. I threw it to the ground and placed my hands on the sides of her arms. "Come here, Rukia." She lay back on top of me, her body pressed tightly against mine. "It's beautiful, but then again, if you're wearing it, it has to be." I smiled, confident that I had said the right thing (this time).

"Good answer," she smiled softly. Rukia rolled slightly the side, slowly unbuttoning my shirt. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" I squeaked. It was almost too much.

As she finished the last button, I began struggling out of my shirt, still watching her intently. "Thank you."

"How many times have I had to tell you that you never need to thank me?" I finally squirmed out of my shirt, bringing her back on top of me.

"I can thank you if I want." She sounded almost indignant, and it took everything I had not to laugh. "Anyway, it was a very nice evening that you put together. So, thank you."

"Yeah, aside from the hollows at every turn." I rolled my eyes.

"But you tried, Ichigo…" She cupped my face and brought me back into a kiss. "And I was with you… that is all the matters." Rukia kissed me then like she never had before. It was amazing how forceful such a petite woman could be, though, after seeing her fight, it shouldn't have been so surprising.

I can't remember how or when, but our clothing ended up strewn across the floor, our warm and very naked bodies fitting together perfectly. I paused for a moment, my hands clutched in her hair. "Rukia… you're sure…"

"Yes, but… there's just one thing I need you to promise me."

"Anything."

"If I die… you have to promise that you won't do something so foolish as to avenge me."

"What?" If anyone knew how to kill the mood, it was Rukia. My heart, which had previously been thundering, had frozen in my chest.

"You already risked your life with your pride when you tried to destroy the hollow that killed your mother, and I refuse to let you do that with me." She placed her hands on my chest, her fingers pressing into my skin. "Please, Ichigo…"

I took the deepest breath of my life. "You have to promise me something first."

"What is it?"

"That you'll do everything in your power not to die."

She nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, too, Rukia." I pulled her into a quick kiss. "But are you sure you're alright to do this…"

"It's the only thing I want to do right now."

--

I sat up in bed, watching the sun glisten on her skin, her hair splayed across the pillow. Today was the day. As quietly as I could, I crawled out of bed, slipping on my boxers and t-shirt. I crept into Yuzu and Karin's and picked Kon up, dragging the sleeping stuffed animal into the hallway. "Kon, get up."

He groaned and yawned to attention. "Ichi, let me sleep!"

"I need you to take my body for a while. And stay away from Rukia for the day."

"No way! I can't leave sister!"

I put him in a choke hold and shook him for a second. "Keep your voice down, idiot. All I'm asking is for you to help me out for one day, damnit, so just shut up and do it." For once the ball of stuffing shut his mouth and did as he was told. I smacked him and watched the ball pop out of his mouth and roll around the floor. I separated my soul from my body and shoved the ball into my body's mouth.

"Ichi… what are you up to?"

"It's just something I have to take care of. I'll tell you when I get back. Now get out of here." Kon stared at me for a moment, but I guess my face was so serious that he actually ran off, dashing out of the house.

I hurried out of the house and into the street, going directly to Urahara's. As always, Ururu and Jinta were lounging outside, not getting their work done. I didn't bother with them, ignoring Jinta's usual loud-mouthed banter, and went into the store, seeing Urahara waiting for me. "You ready to go, Ichigo?"

"Yeah." I followed him into the basement and to the gate.

"Good luck, Ichigo. You're going to need it!" He sung happily.

Ugh, I could almost punch him. "Thanks." I rushed through the door and into the dangai, avoiding it with ease. Really, I could have taken a more conventional route to the Soul Society, but I always enjoyed a challenge. I finally made it into the Soul Society, heading for the west gate and Jidanbō. Sadly, I wasn't much in the mood for greeting and chitchatting, so I ran in past him, waving. "I'll catch you on the way out, Jidanbō."

Although I really didn't need to, I kept running through the streets, only waving to the people who called my name. I could only guess where he would be, so I went to the first place I could think of, the 6th Division headquarters. I stopped at the door, waiting to catch my breath, but it slid open. "Hey, Byakuya."

As per usual, he narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in." Byakuya moved out of the doorway, showing me in. I walked in slowly, all my muscles tight as possible. "What is it?"

"It's about Rukia."

Byakuya couldn't hide the shock and worry from his face. "I hope that nothing has happened to her, Kurosaki." In other words, if she's hurt, I'm going to be hurting.

I chuckled, much to his annoyance. "Last I saw of her, she was A-Okay and sleeping."

He recovered, reverting to his regular cold self. "Then why are you wasting my time?"

"I came here because you're her brother and I think you should be a little clued in on her life." I crossed my arms on my chest, smiling coolly.

"You mean your relationship."

"What?" So, I lost my cool. "How the hell do you know anything about that?"

"Renji."

"What? How does he know anything?"

"Rangiku."

Damnit! Rangiku and her big mouth! She was probably drunk and blabbed everything. "Well, our relationship… Damnit."

"I'm not interested in knowing about your puppy-love situation with my sister, so if that's all you came to tell me, please leave."

"That's not it," I growled. "I _love_ your sister. I've probably loved her since before you and I even met. I came here because of how she feels about you, and because I know she would want your blessing."

"My blessing for what?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me and I want you to be on-board with this."

"What?" His eyes went wider than the day I beat him. "Marry her?"

"Yeah. This isn't some half-assed high school romance. I want her, and only her, for the rest of my life. And I really couldn't give less of a damn if you're happy about it or not, but I want you to suck it up for her."

Byakuya stared at me, making goose bumps rise on the back of my neck. "Kurosaki, you are most definitely the most irritating, idiotic man I have ever met."

"Thanks," I smirked.

"And you think I'll agree to this?"

I shrugged. "I want you to agree to Rukia being happy. Remember, I'm here for her, not me. I'm not afraid of anything you could do to me."

Byakuya walked to his desk, sitting on the ground. "Does she love you, Kurosaki?"

"That's what she says, and I'm inclined to believe her."

"And you swear that you love her?"

"Absolutely."

"I have little to no faith in this, Kurosaki, but… if my blessing is what you need, then have it. I hope, for your sake, you make her happy."

"Thank you, Byakuya." I bowed my head, the relief rushing over me in waves.

"But there are two conditions."

Shit. I sighed, readying myself for the worst.

Byakuya reached into his shirt, gripping something in his hand. "You'll give her this ring." He held it out to me and I took it, a simple silver ring with small white diamonds.

"Why?"

"Though it's none of your business, it was here sister's engagement ring. And I think it best that she has it."

"Alright. And the second one?"

"I accompany you."

"What?" Had I lost my mind? Did he actually say that?

"I want to be there for the proposal."

My jaw dropped. "That's private!"

"It doesn't have to be."

"And that's the way Rukia would want it to be, anyway," a very familiar voice chimed in.

I turned around quickly. "Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's not every day that my son turns into a man and shows some responsibility!" The tears started to stream down his face, pissing me off.

I immediately punched him, sending my dad reeling. "Ass, how could you follow me like that? You're such a stalker!"

"Ouch, it's not nice to hit your daddy, Ichigo!"

Byakuya cleared his throat, stopping our antics. "Isshin is right."

"So, let's go, Ichigo. I think it's about time I got myself a daughter-in-law."

--

So… this wasn't uncomfortable at all. Walking through the door of my house with Dad and Byakuya was as normal as taking a piss. Yeah right.

And, I managed to give my girlfriend a heart attack. "Nii-sama?" Rukia stared wide eyed at Byakuya.

"Hello, Rukia." He moved to her, touching her arm lightly. "Are you doing well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you, nii-sama." Rukia turned her eyes to me, the confusion obvious. "Um… Ichigo, where were you today?"

"I… uh… went to the Soul Society to see your brother and he thought he'd come back with me for a visit."

Her forehead wrinkled. "And oto-san went with you?"

"Yeah, of course, I had to make sure Ichigo stayed out of trouble!" Dad smiled goofily, making me consider hitting him again.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Ichigo."

"Oh, yeah, um…" I walked past Byakuya and took Rukia's hands in mine. "Rukia, I love you."

"Ichigo," Rukia hissed at me. "Not in front of nii-sama."

"He knows thanks to those loud-mouths Renji and Rangiku, so there's no point." Rukia instantly turned a bright shade of red. "So just listen to me for a second."

"Ichigo… no, all of you, you're scaring me."

"Just listen, Rukia." Byakuya stole my line.

"I went to see your brother because-"

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kon, in my body, busted through the door.

"Kon! I told you to stay away!" I bellowed.

"Don't yell at me! Urahara sent me home! He said you were here!"

Oh, for the love of God, who else is going to show up?

"What's all the racket about?" Karin plodded into the room, Yuzu right behind her.

"Fine! Now that everyone in the world is here, can I please finish?" I looked at each and every one of them, seeing that all mouths were shut. "Alright. Rukia!" I turned my gaze to her, seeing her completely in a daze. "Everyone; my dad, Yuzu, Karin, they all love you. I'm sure if my mom was around, she'd feel the same exact way." I waited for a second to see if Dad would break into another mom-poster-worship moment, but he stayed quiet. Thank goodness. "You are already a center to our family. You make sure I stay out of trouble, you help Yuzu with the house, you actually make Karin laugh, and when you're around Dad knows the house will never fall apart."

Rukia's eyes wandered to Yuzu, Karin, and Dad. "Really?"

"Yeah," chimed the chorus, causing tears to well up in Rukia's eyes.

"What I'm saying is that I can't imagine this house without you anymore." I squeezed her hands. "And the only way I can really guarantee that you stick around is to do this." As tradition dictated, I knelt down on one knee, stealing away one of my hands so I could reach in my pocket for the ring Byakuya had given me. "Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?" I held out the ring, my hand shaking like crazy.

"Ichigo…" The tears started to stream down her face. Rukia seemed unable to speak and simply nodded her head, displaying her hand for me.

As quickly as I could, I slipped the ring on Rukia's finger. The moment it was on I leapt to my feet, engulfing her in my arms. "Sh, stop crying, you big baby." Rukia clutched to me tightly, my shirt wrapped between her fingers. I leaned my head closer to her, my lips next to her ear. "Come on, we'll cry later. Right now, I think you need to give some other people hugs."

"Yeah." Rukia pulled away and cleared her eyes.

Just as I took a step back Byakuya took my place, actually clutching his sister to him. "I'm very happy for you, Rukia."

"Thank… thank you, nii-sama." I could see she was doing everything she could not to cry.

Byakuya detached from her, taking her hand that held the ring. "Hisana would be very proud of you, Rukia. That's why you are the only person who deserves this ring."

"It's… Hisana-sama's…?" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, nii-sama!"

You could tell Byakuya wasn't used to that kind of treatment, but he came out okay. He held her for a second, rubbed her back, and then let her down gently. I was almost proud of the guy for actually touching his sister.

Rukia composed herself again and started to cuddle with my sisters.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey, Dad." I rolled my eyes, awaiting some idiot banter.

"I'd like to congratulate you on making the best decision of your life." But his voice was actually serious this time, so I turned and looked at him. "She's the only one that ever made you stop acting like an idiot."

"Dad!" Though this was supposed to be a happy moment I couldn't help but punch him in the face. Hey, I'm sorry.

"Come on, beardo." Karin grabbed his fallen body and dragged him away, Yuzu and Kon following on her heels. "Congrats, Ichi," the two echoed as they disappeared.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya was next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

"You heading out?"

"Yes, for now."

"For now, huh?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Byakuya walked past me towards the door. "Ichigo."

I couldn't help but smirk as he left. He actually used my name. Amazing. But tomorrow? What's tomorrow? I turned to see Rukia standing there, a ridiculously huge smile on her face. "Hey." I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sorry about all that."

"Don't be. It was… nice." Her smile turned softer as she laid her head against my chest.

"You okay?" I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent.

"Yeah." Rukia took a deep breath. "Ask me again, Ichigo."

I smiled widely. "Hey, Rukia, will you marry me?"

"Of course, Ichigo." She raised her head and planted her lips firmly against mine.

"Well, then, care to tell me what tomorrow's about?"

Rukia shrugged. "Just a little get-together."

I raised an eyebrow, starting to get worried about what this would entail. "Oh yeah? With who?"

"You, me, nii-sama, and a couple other people." Rukia waved her hand, dismissing my worry. "You'll see tomorrow."

--

We strolled into the Soul Society, hand in hand, getting a couple odd glances. Luckily word doesn't get around fast in the spirit world. Rukia's excitement was obvious; she was practically bouncing around. As we walked into the main hall, where I was assuming we were having lunch, my heart practically fell straight out of my body.

Izuru, Hanatarō, Momo, Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Shūhei, Tōshirō, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Jūshirō all sitting there, smiling like a bunch idiots as we walked through the door. A little get-together?! My eyes darted around the room and then to Rukia. "What is this? A captain's meeting?"

"No, it's our get-together." She yanked my ear so her lips were right next to it. "We need to make the announcement."

"But to all of them?" I tried to keep my voice down but it still happened to come out as a shriek, sending everyone's eyes to me.

"Yup!" She took a quick step behind me and before I knew it, her foot connected with my ass, sending me jutting forward. "Go ahead."

"What?" I turned to her and pointed. "You do it!"

"No way." She crossed her arms. "The man always declares it to the family."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Ichigo." Her voice was so harsh, so demanding. Ugh, what had I gotten myself into?

I turned back to the crowd, seeing the sweat-drops hovering over everyone's heads. "Yo, everybody." I waved my hand pathetically. Greetings popped up all around.

"Ichigo, how about you get to it," Kenpachi smirked. "We ain't got all day, and Byakuya said it was important."

"I'll tell you when I'm damn ready!" I walked to the table and sat in a huff. Rukia giggled softly and sat next to me. "Well, I guess you all would eventually find out anyway, so I'll tell you all. Rukia and me, we're getting married."

Everyone went into a flurry of congratulations. I don't think I've hugged and/or shook hands with so many people in one day. That and death threats (from friends!). Though all of them were said very sweetly, Renji, Byakuya, and Jūshirō all happened to let it slip that one wrong move would mean certain death. Again, I asked, what had I gotten myself into?

As specified by Rangiku, lunch consisted of more drinking than eating. I ended up sitting on the side with Tōshirō, watching the gaggle of people fooling around. "So, Momo's okay now?"

"Almost. She still… gets upset sometimes."

Boy, was I close to being drunk. That's the only way I'd bring up such a bad subject with Tōshirō. "I bet you're not helping much, huh, midget?"

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Well, it's obvious you like her."

"Keep your voice down!" Tōshirō punched me fairly hard.

"Damn, you're violent for a little kid." I leaned in closer to him, ignoring the pain from his hit. "I think it'd do her some good if you were a bit closer."

"Just because that worked out for Rukia and you doesn't mean-"

"Stop making excuses."

Tōshirō stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. "She doesn't… I'm nothing to her."

"Bull. Shit."

"Did she say something to you?"

"Nope, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see she wants to be closer." I nudged him. "Go talk to her. This mess is almost over, so no one will notice if you two left early."

"I can't do that," Tōshirō sighed.

"You're full of it. You really are. Get the hell out, already. And you better have something to tell me the next time we see each other." I pushed him this time, sending him rolling to his feet.

"Shit," I barely heard him spit out under his breath. He walked stiffly over to Momo and Izuru, asking her something and helping her to her feet.

"What was that?" Rukia knelt down next to me.

"Nothing…" I smirked.

"Ichigo, are you drunk?"

"Nope!"

"Yes, you are." Rukia laughed softly and grasped my hands. "I think we should go."

"The party's not over yet." I motioned towards the people still mulling around.

Within minutes, Rukia had all our good-byes in order and we were walking (well, me stumbling) out the door and into the street.

"Well, that was loads of fun!"

"That better not be sarcasm," she shot a look at me but the sake wasn't really letting me notice it.

"How'd Renji take it?"

She stopped and turned to me. "Are you really still worried about that?"

I put a hand behind my head, running it through my hair. "I don't know. I just…" I sighed. "I always expected him to be worse than your brother about this."

"Ichigo," there went that demanding voice again, actually scaring the shit out of me even though I was drunk. "I don't really care what Renji thinks, or anyone for that matter. No matter how anyone reacted, I was going to say yes anyway, because it is my life, and I am positive I must spend the rest of it with you in order to be happy."

My smile went ear to ear and I leaned in, kissing her roughly. "You're amazing, Rukia."

"Oh, I know."

"And beautiful, and loving," I made a list between kisses.

"Ichigo, stop it." A strange smile came across her face. "Let's go home." She grasped my hand tightly and started pulling me along, practically yanking my arm off in the process. She was excited again, so I guess I had said the right thing. But, damn, was she pulling hard.

"Rukia, slow down! What are you in such a hurry about?"

"I just want to go home."

"Well, home will be in the same place that we left it even if we don't sprint back."

"I know that, but I want to be there _now_."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because if we make it home quickly, we'll have two hours of the house to ourselves."

"And…?" Yeah, I was being dense, but not on purpose. I blame the sake.

It all hit me at once. The excitement, her happiness. How did I miss her usual signs? And then she opens her mouth. "And we're going to have lots and lots of sex."

"Oh, okay."


	2. So, about that wedding

Hehe, didn't want to keep your guys waiting so I banged out even more today! I just couldn't help but add some HinamorixHitsugaya, because I love them almost as much as IchigoxRukia. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I hope this pleases you as much as the last chapter.

--

So, after we had that whole fiasco at the Soul Society, I wasn't too keen on getting the human side together and breaking the news all at once. Anyway, that's kind of hard, since the gang doesn't always see each other. It's not like high school, since in college, there's no guarantee that you're going to everyone on a daily basis. Instead, we just broke it to them one by one whenever we saw them. I swear we had a list going and just checked them off as we got to them.

Orihime was the worse. She was so happy she cried the two of us a river. Then Tatsuki tried to beat the crap out of me for making Orihime cry (even though it wasn't my fault!!). As usual, Uryū didn't even appear to give a shit, he just nodded, said congratulations, and wondered off like the idiot he is. Chad nearly crushed me (by giving me a hug). And I can't really remember Keigo's and Mizuiro's reaction, since most of the time Keigo goes off on a rant with arms flying while Mizuiro tries to calm him down. All in all, everyone accepted it.

Luckily for me, things have quieted down since the engagement. But then, of course, Rukia has to mess it up.

"Ichigo, we have to talk about the wedding."

I closed the textbook I had been trying to read and looked up at her. I knew I had been forgetting something (dating - engagement - wedding). "Yeah?"

"When are we going to do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rukia's foot instantly connected with my face. "Didn't you have any kind of plan when you proposed?"

"I never plan anything! You should know that by now!" I mean, look at my record. All my battles were usually happy-go-lucky, and both times I tried to save people (Rukia and Orihime) I didn't really think things over before hand.

"Idiot!" She continued to smush my face under her slipper, giving me a nice view of her underwear. Man, I am becoming a pervert.

"Damnit, Rukia!" I lifted her foot away from my face. "Can't we just sit down and talk about this like normal people?"

"No!" With renewed force, Rukia slipped her foot right through my hands and back into my face. This time, my chair fell back, taking me with it to the ground.

"Shit…" I groaned. "Fine, then, what about next summer?"

"No, I want a spring wedding."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!" I grabbed her foot, pulling it out from under her. Her bottom hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch, Ichigo…" She adopted her cute little voice, instantly pulling at my heart strings. Of course, within five minutes, she would be yelling again.

"Rukia…" I sat up and smoothed her hair. "I didn't plan anything because this wedding should be what you want. I don't really need to have a say in it. Hell, you could put me in a bunny suit for all I care."

An evil glint filled her eyes. "Bunny suit?"

"I was joking!" I pointed a finger at her strictly. "Don't you even think about it."

"Nope, you said it."

"Damnit…" I fell back down dramatically and clutched my head. "You're going to be the death of me, Rukia."

"Okay, okay." She bent over me, smiling. "Is next spring good for you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, spring it is." Rukia touched my face softly. "Now comes the big question."

"What?"

"Where are we doing to have it?"

Shit. Having it at the Soul Society meant certain people couldn't attend and having in the living world meant leaving the Soul Society a little sparse on protection, since I assumed most of the captains and vice-captains would be there. "I don't know-"

"You're not helping!" And there she went with the yelling and hitting again. I am so abused.

"Let me finish, will you!" I put my palm to her forehead, pushing her out of hitting reach. "It's hard to have it in either place. We can't just have all the captains and vice-captains leave the Soul Society, and we can't exactly bring all our friends there. So, I'm sorry if I don't know what to do, but it's pretty damn tough to pick between either."

"Then let's have two."

"What?" 

"One in the Soul Society and one here."

Two weddings? "Can we have two weddings?"

"Why not?" Rukia shrugged, taking my hand from her forehead.

"I guess you're right." I leapt to my feet, pulling Rukia up with me. "Okay, it's settled. Spring, two weddings. We're done."

"No! There's lots of other-"

I hushed her with a forceful kiss, lifting her into my arms. "We're done."

"Ichigo!"

"If there's more to discuss, we'll do it in the bedroom." Yeah, I am a pervert.

"Is that all you can think of?" Though, she really didn't seem to be objecting, since she was already unbuttoning my shirt.

"No," I smirked. "I'm just training you for the wedding night."

--

I thought I'd stop and see Tōshirō while I was in the Soul Society. Rukia was spending time with Byakuya (it's weird how close they're getting now. They're probably planning things against me. Great, now I'm paranoid, too.) since we'd finished talking to Yamamoto-sama about allowing us to have the wedding here. I walked into the 10th division office without knocking, seeing Rangiku lounging on the futon, sleeping as per usual.

"Yo, Rangiku, wake up."

Rangiku opened her eyes lazily, staring at me. "Oh, Ichigo, hi."

"Where's the midget?"

She yawned. "Where's who?"

"Tōshirō."

"Oh, check the 6th division. I think he's having lunch with Hinamori."

I smirked widely. So the little bastard did listen to me. I waltzed out the door, very pleased with myself, and headed to the 6th division. This time I knocked, since I definitely didn't want to walk in with Momo and Tōshirō in a compromising position (since that would definitely be considered pedophilia).

"Come in," Momo's soft voice hardly came through the door.

I walked in, still cocky. "Yo, Momo, Tōshirō."

They were sitting there, Tōshirō with an irritated look on his face and Momo blushing slightly. Good thing I knocked. "It's nice to see you again, Ichigo," Momo smiled.

"Same." I smiled back. "Yo, Tōshirō, mind taking a walk with me?"

Tōshirō grumbled and stood, "Yeah." He looked to Momo for a second, smiling softly. "I'll be back in a little."

"Of course," the blush started to rise on her cheeks again. "Goodbye, Ichigo."

"See ya!" I waved as I walked out of the room, Tōshirō on my heels. "So, how's it going, midget?"

"Don't call me that," he hissed. "And could you please wait until we're out of ear shot?"

I chuckled. I guess he really did listen to me. We walked for a little while, finding a deserted corner in the town. I hunkered down, leaning against the wall. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I may just have to beat the shit out of you. But from the look of it, you do." I pointed at him. "Especially since you've been red as a tomato since we left."

"Damn you," he stammered, covering his face and trying to regain his calm.

"Come on, Tōshirō. Sit down, tell me what happened."

He sat next to me, taking a deep breath. "I hate to say it, but you were right."

"Yup." I am so damn good.

"We took a walk after the party, that's all."

"Bull."

"Why is it any of your business anyway?"

"Because, idiot, I want people to be as happy as Rukia and I, so when I see a dumb ass like you screwing around when they could easily be happy, I take action and want to see results. So spill it."

Tōshirō looked at me in disbelief for a moment but then sighed. "She couldn't say anything to me, that's not the kind of person Momo is. But she asked me why I always got so mad whenever anyone laid a hand on her and I… it just came out." His features grew softer and he smiled (probably how I smile when I think of Rukia). "I thought she was about to faint after I said it. Her knees were shaking and… I just held her."

"You just held her, huh?" I grinned deviously.

"I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Please tell me you at least kissed her."

His face turned so red I thought he was going to explode. "That's none of your business!"

"So you did! Good job, midget!" I ruffled his hair, watching as he became even more furious. "I guess the next wedding will be you and Momo."

"What?" he choked, his anger fading to shock.

"Ichigo?" I had even heard her footsteps as she turned the corner, now standing at the opposite end of the alleyway.

"Right here, Rukia." I stood up, looking down at Tōshirō. "Guess it's time for me to get going. I'll see you later, midget. Take care of Momo."

Tōshirō stayed on the ground, watching me as I walked towards my future wife. He smiled softly, waving. "Idiot."


	3. Kaien, Momo, and wedding bliss

Well, guys, I'm on a roll with this one, and it's becoming ridiculously long. Again, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you like it! Sorry about the slight Renji-bashing. I just love teasing him! And, sadly, I gave into temptation and wrote myself in (only because of my strong love for Shūhei!! I can't resist a tattooed man). Hope you can forgive me.

--

So. Many. Women. It's not really what I was expecting when I walked through the door of my own house. Somehow, little miss Rukia had forgotten to inform me that today was her bridal shower, so I came home to a living room full of women.

"Ichiiiiiiiiii!" I was instantly attacked by Yachiru, who plastered herself to my head.

"What the hell is going on? Rukia?" I searched around blindly for my fiancé, but it was pretty damn hard to see with a little girl stuck on your head.

"We're havin' a party!" Yachiru cooed, hugging my head tighter. "But there's no boys allowed, Ichi! What are you doing here?"

"Nobody told me!" I yelped, trying to pry Yachiru from my head. I finally succeeded in gathering her into my arms and looked around, seeing Rukia in the middle of the gaggle of women. "Yo, Rukia!"

"What are you doing here?" she looked at me genuinely confused. At this point, everyone was looking at me; Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Soifon (who I never really imagined would be there), Retsu, Isane, Kiyone, Ururu, Yoruichi (never mind, that explains why Soifon was there), Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Kūkaku (again, I wonder why some of these people were there).

"Uh… hi… I… uh…" All those women staring at me, holy shit. It was enough with just Rukia (and sometimes Karin and Yuzu since they were getting older, and for Karin, meaner) glaring at me, but fourteen other women, too? Shit.

"I thought you would forget," Rukia sighed, exasperated. "Renji."

Suddenly, I realized among all the women, there sat that red haired, no eyebrows, freak Renji. "What are you doing here?"

"Rukia told me you'd forget, so I was waiting for you."

"Forget what?"

"Idiot." Renji sighed, exchanging looks with Rukia. "Why are you marrying him again?"

"Sometimes, I don't know," Rukia shrugged.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I flew at Renji, but was easily deflected by Rangiku (who has a talent for deflecting men flying at her or near her).

Renji grabbed me by the shirt collar and started to drag me across the floor. "See you in a few, Rukia. Have fun."

"You, too! Make sure he comes home in one piece!"

"What? Where am I going?" I struggled against Renji until we were out the door, where he simply dropped me on the street. I looked up at him, ready to fight when I saw the look of relief on his face. "Renji?"

"It was horrible in there! Thank god you came, Ichigo!" Renji wiped some sweat off his brow and took a deep breath. "All those girls in one place, talking about shit I didn't want to know! It was like hell!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Just give me a minute." Renji took another deep breath and straightened himself. "Okay, let's go." He started walking off.

I trotted after him. "But where the hell are we going?"

"The bar."

"What? Why?"

Renji shrugged. "Well, idiot, when the woman is having the bridal shower, what else is a man supposed to do? Come on, hurry up. Everyone's waiting for your lazy ass."

"But nobody told me!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop your whining." Renji started to pick up the pace and I followed. We made it to Urahara's shop and he waltzed in.

"Where's Urahara?"

"Probably already there, stupid. You are late." We made our way into the basement and I left my body behind, going into the dangai and into the Soul Society. He led me through the streets to a very crummy looking bar.

"This place?"

"Hey, it's the best bar in town!"

"Sure…" I shook my head but walked in anyway. To my annoyance, Urahara, Izuru, Shunsui, and Shuhei were already drunk to the point of singing. Which meant as soon as I was in the door, all four of them were all over me like a pack of wolves.

"Ichigo!" Urahara sung, holding onto me for balance.

"Aren't you not allowed in the Soul Society?"

"What they don't know can't hurt them! Plus, they really all love me, isn't that right, everybody?"

A roaring "Yeah!" came from the drunkards. Kenpachi, Jūshirō, Chad, and Tōshirō laughed only slightly, while Ikkaku, Uryū, and Yumichika simply looked irritated.

I batted away Urahara and the rest of the motley crew and followed Renji to the bar, sitting with Kenpachi, Jūshirō, and Tōshirō. "Yo."

"Took you long enough," Kenpachi laughed. "What? Did ya forget?"

"Of course he did," Tōshirō grinned.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I stole the drink right out of Tōshirō's hand, taking a swig. Hey, if I had to be there, I might as well enjoy it.

"Asshole!"

"Don't say that about the man who got you and Momo together!"

"WHAT?" The whole room erupted.

"Damnit! That was a secret, you imbecile!" Tōshirō jumped over the table, lunging for me. Luckily, he'd had more drinks than me, so he missed and fell face first on the floor. "Shit!"

"Way to go, midget." I placed my foot on his head, pressing it back onto the ground. "That's right, everybody, Tōshirō and Momo are an item! See, there's no need to be embarrassed, Tōshirō. Everyone thinks it's a good idea."

Renji started cackling. "You mean the tiny guy actually got the girl?"

"Yeah. So how come a big man like you can't seem to get any?" Tōshirō smirked from the ground, slipping out from underneath my foot.

Renji went to jump for him. "Why I oughtta-"

"Boys, boys, boys, this is a celebration!" Urahara snuck in, grabbing Renji by the hair. "No need for fighting!"

I drank down the rest of Tōshirō's drink and slammed it to the table. "That's right!"

"You started it, idiot!" Tōshirō growled.

I simply walked out of the conversation, grabbed another drink, and hunkered myself down next to Jūshirō, leaving Urahara to mediate that mess. "So where's Byakuya?"

Jūshirō laughed softly. "Byakuya isn't exactly one for drunken escapades."

"Ah, what a jerk. I thought maybe he'd soften up after some sake!" I literally inhaled my second drink, motioning the bartender for another.

"Plus, goodness knows what will come out of your mouth after a couple more of those," Jūshirō said quietly, but just enough for me to hear. I decided I'd let that one slip.

"Yo, Chad, how's it going?"

"Alright. Don't drink too much, Ichigo, I don't want to have to carry you home."

"Naw, I'll just make Renji do it!" I smirked, starting on my third drink.

By the eight or ninth or tenth or eleventh drink things started to get fuzzy. But, man, was it fun. Especially Renji and Ikkaku abusing Tōshirō the whole night about Momo (I guess getting drunk means you forget who your superiors are). I sat next to Jūshirō for most of the night. He was one of the only people there who I didn't know so well, to the point were I felt almost uncomfortable calling him by his first name (even though he said I should).

He always seemed like a spacey guy, someone who thought way too much, and I usually blamed it on his illness, but tonight he seemed extra quiet. Not to mention he was looking at me a lot in a way that made me kind of weirded-out. "Yo, Jūshirō, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing, sorry, Ichigo."

"Naw, come on, you can tell me." He didn't seem to want to give the information up, so I leaned back, relaxing. "Especially if it's about Rukia and me." It wasn't like I thought he was like Byakuya and didn't trust me to do the right thing with Rukia, but he always seemed to have some kind of apprehension about the two of us. Or, I was just really drunk and making this up.

"It's not exactly about that, per se, but… has Rukia ever told you anything about the last vice-captain of 13th division?"

"Nope," I pronounced the p especially hard, spitting a little. Yeah, I drank way too much. "Why?"

"I guess, you just remind me of him very, very much."

"What's the guy's name? Maybe I've met him."

"Shiba Kaien. But, no, you wouldn't have. He's not with us anymore."

"Shiba? You mean, like Kūkaku and Ganju?"

"Yes, their brother."

Even though I was drunk, I could still put two and two together. The brother who was killed by a Shinigami. I… remind him of Kaien?

"I suppose, that's why I wasn't surprised when you and Rukia ended up as you are."

"You mean, this Kaien guy was a boyfriend of hers?" I started to get a little huffy. How come Rukia had never told me? She better not have done stuff with him!

Jūshirō shook his head firmly, giving a sad smile. "He was more like a father."

"Oh, well, then that's okay." I nodded contently.

"I was just always worried that Kaien was the only reason that you two were together… but, I suppose now I can rest at ease." Jūshirō suddenly seemed at ease, smiling to himself. "I'm glad we could talk, Ichigo."

"Yeah, me, too." What?! Maybe you can rest at ease, but not me, that's for damn sure! I was pretty not calm after that, so I spent the rest of the night tense, drinking in hopes of getting sloshed enough where I wouldn't remember anything that Jūshirō said.

But when Renji was carrying me home, I still couldn't get that name out of my head. Shiba Kaien. Why hadn't she ever mentioned him? I mean, we're getting married in a few months, and she still hadn't told me everything about herself? I thought I knew every little piece of her! Renji opened the door, dropping me inside my very dark house. "Good luck."

"See ya, Renji!" I waved feebly, crawling my way through the house and to my room. It was amazing that I hadn't vomited yet, but hell, my body had been through a lot worse than this. I made it to the bedroom and barely got the door open. I managed to stand, stripping off my clothes.

"How was it?" I heard the sheets move and her pretty little head raised from the pillow.

"Great!" I replied rather loudly.

"You're beyond drunk, you idiot."

"Yeah, well, I was forced, I swear." Luckily, it was hard to tell the difference between a lie and the truth while I was drunk, so I didn't get kicked to the couch. I fell into bed, narrowly avoiding squashing Rukia by my random landing. "How was your party?"

"Obviously not as enjoyable as your's." She cuddled up against me, putting her head on my chest. "But we have lots of presents!"

I wanted to make some childish banter about the presents, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Shiba Kaien. Damnit.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" She raised her head to look at me.

"Nothing."

"No, don't do that. Tell me."

"Rukia… who is Shiba Kaien?"

Her eyes became wide as saucers. "Kaien-dono? Who told you about him?"

"Jūshirō." Thanks to her reaction, I was starting to get even more afraid.

"Kaien-dono was my teacher, the former vice-captain of the 13th division." Her voice sounded shaky, and if that wasn't enough, her whole body was quivering, too.

"I know that's not all, Rukia." I turned away from her for the first time in a long time. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Ichigo…"

"No! I thought we knew everything about each other, but then you don't tell me about this guy who was like a father to you? I had to hear it from Jūshirō. Not to mention, he made it clear that he used to think that Shiba Kaien was the only reason you were with me."

"Jūshirō said that?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "So just tell me what else there is that I don't know."

"I was… I was the one who killed him."

"What?"

The words spilled out of her mouth at a million miles a minute and with my fuzzy brain, it wasn't making too much sense (at least she didn't break out into drawing pictures again). After what seemed like one long, run-on sentence and lots of tears, she stopped, allowing me to collect the information in my brain. So Shiba Kaien, hollow, stab, death, Aaroniero Arleri, more stabbing, more death, okay.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cupped her face, wiping away her tears as best I could (I swear, they were like a waterfall).

"I tried to, so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She stared choking on her tears, her face turning red. "That's why… I made you promise me… on our first night together… that you'd never do something… so foolish."

"Sh…" I clutched her to me, feeling her tears fall against my chest. "So, I'm just like him, then?"

"In almost every way," she choked.

"Was Jūshirō right, then?" I braced myself.

"That's why I said _almost_." She pulled her head from my chest, her face only an inch from mine. "You are like him, both mentally and physically, but you are not the same as him. I never loved him, Ichigo, like I love you."

"Rukia…" I leaned in, catching her lips with mine, kissing her as comfortingly as I could.

We parted and she sniffled, letting me dry her eyes some more. "Gross, you taste like beer."

I smirked, pulling her in for another kiss. "You're just going to have to live with it for right now."

--

I was sweating like a goddamn pig! It was spring, sure, but it felt like I was standing in an oven. And how could that ass, Renji, look so calm? He was just standing there, looking around nonchalantly, like this wasn't the biggest day of my life! Maybe it was a bad idea to have the Soul Society wedding first. Then the music blared up, almost making me jump out of my skin. I took a deep breath, trying to wipe the sweat from my palms on my robes without drawing attention.

But I forgot that, my eyes suddenly glued to the end of the aisle. There she was, Byakuya leading her in. Holy shit. The air left my lungs as they started walking down the aisle, Rukia clad in the most beautiful red kimono I had ever seen in my life. It was obviously silk, with white stitching of cherry blossoms. I wanted to just screw the whole ceremony and run to her right now, kiss her, and just get the hell out, but it didn't matter anyway, my legs wouldn't move even if I tried.

Of course, Rukia was the definition of tranquility. She flowed down the walkway like it was nothing, not noticing the eyes that were boring into her. And when Byakuya stood her right in front of me, she simply smiled sweetly, not even batting an eyelash. Damn it! The elder that they got to do the ceremony started talking, but I could hardly listen. I just kept staring at her, listening to my heart beat in my ears. I just hoped I didn't miss what I had to say.

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Blah, blah, blah.

"I do," I stated firmly, my voice the only thing not shaking.

"And do you, Kuchiki Rukia…" Man, this guy was getting boring.

"I do," she crooned out softly. Now she was just showing off.

"Are there any objections…?" Oh, man, did I wish I had Zangetsu, just in case. Everyone was silent, probably fearing my wrath (or at least that's what I'm telling myself).

"Then, seal your souls with a kiss, and you will be wed."

Finally! I cupped her face, bringing it to mine, and planted a firm (but tasteful) kiss on her lips. She took my arm and we started to walk back down the aisle (well, she kind of had to pull me, my legs not starting to work right yet). "Do you want to change before the reception?" she whispered softly, looking up at me.

"Well, if we have time I'd like to do something in between the changing," I smirked.

"Pervert!" Her elbow hit my side pretty hard. Damn, I hope no one saw that. We're hardly out of the church yet and she's already beating me.

"Fine, fine," I whined. "Let's go change and then go to the hall. Damnit." I rubbed my hip forlornly, spending a few moments to mourn the sex we weren't going to have before I had to chum it up with all those people. We changed in different rooms (Rukia probably wanting to keep me from making the moves. Yeah, she can't resist.) and then met up outside the hall.

She was wearing a rather tight white kimono with bright red chrysanthemums (so I looked pretty trashy in comparison with nothing but black on). "Ready?"

I clutched her hand tightly. "Absolutely, Kurosaki Rukia."

"Who said I was going to take your name?" she smiled slyly.

"I do, since I don't think Kuchiki Ichigo sounds right." I leaned down, stealing a kiss from her lips. "Come on." We entered the hall, everyone cheering as soon as we stepped through the door. It was weird. I had never, ever expected to get this close to all these people in the Soul Society, but they were Rukia's family, all of them, not by blood, but something more.

It was a swell of excitement, people coming at Rukia and me from all directions. I serious had no time to breathe! But it as so wonderful, especially watching Rukia's face going from happy to ecstatic to overload. The first time I had the chance to sit was when the dance came on for Rukia and Byakuya. I leaned back, watching her converse with her brother like it was nothing. They had gotten so close, and it made my heart jump in my chest.

"Ichigo?"

I turned my head and saw Momo, her smile actually looking real. "Hey, Momo."

"Congratulations, again, Ichigo. I'm sure you'll be very, very happy."

"Thanks, Momo." We stared at each other for a while. I knew she wanted to say something else, but since it was Momo, it took her a while to spit things out.

"Um, Ichigo…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you very much," she bowed her head slightly.

"Huh? Don't do that!"

"If you hadn't talked to Tōshirō…"

I smiled widely. I had never heard her call him Tōshirō, only Hitsugaya-kun or Hitsugaya-taichou. He did well, for a midget. "Momo, don't thank me for that. I may have talked him into doing it early, but Tōshirō was going to do it eventually."

"You… you think so?"

"I know so. The midget's crazy about you." I could hear the music starting to fade and Rukia and Byakuya parting. "Now, I gotta get up there and claim my bride, but why don't you get Tōshirō and pull him out on the dance floor?"

Momo nodded vigorously, practically skipping back to her table. She was instantly on Tōshirō, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As per usual, the midget made that mean face of his and tried to shoo her, but since the women always get the best of us, he relented and started to walk towards the floor.

"Ichigo…" She came up behind me and put her arms around my waist.

"You looked pretty good out there." I turned around in her arms and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. It's our turn now!" She pointed towards the dance floor.

I rolled my eyes. "Do we really, really have to?"

"If you want to keep your wife for longer than a day, you're gonna."

"Well, I guess our marriage didn't last as long as I had hoped." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Damn, this is awkward."

"Ichigo!" She smacked my chest lightly (thank goodness).

"Alright, let's go…" I took her hand and walked out on the floor, wrapping my arms around her waist. She put her head against my chest, snuggling closely. I almost wanted to stay like this for the rest of the time, just me and her.

"I love you," Rukia murmured softly against my chest, sending a chill up my spine.

"Love you, too," I kissed the top of her head. "So, how long do you think this song is going to last? I mean, my legs are starting to get tired."

"You big baby. Suck it up."

"Such wonderful, heartfelt words from my wife." She giggled and then grew quiet. We swayed back and forth until the song ended and she finally relinquished her hold on me.

"Okay, baby, go sit down." She motioned towards the tables.

"What are you going to do?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, Renji doesn't have a date, so I thought I'd dance with him."

I could hardly keep in the laughter. "Are you serious? The red-headed wonder couldn't find a girl?"

"You're so mature." She walked off towards where Renji was standing, striking up a conversation.

I made my way back to the table that was still full of people. Tōshirō, Momo, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shūhei, and some girl I'd never seen were sitting there, chitchatting.

"Ichiiiiii!" Yachiru called, waving me to the table.

"Yo!" I waved back, kneeling at the table with them.

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?" Tōshirō grinned. "Ready to drag around the ball and chain?"

"I've had that ball and chain since she came to Karakura. I'm used to it by now!" I sighed and leaned on an elbow, eying the new girl. "So who's going to introduce me to the new member of the motley crew?"

"Oh, that's Shūhei's date," Yachiru cooed.

Shūhei's muscles tensed and the girl turned a little red. Shūhei cleared his throat. "She's Sakurai Tori, tenth seat of the 11th division."

"Nice to meet you, Sakurai-san." Well, luckily for Shūhei, she didn't look like a bird. From what I saw, she was pretty curvy, with a rack to rival Rangiku's.

"And you, also, Kurosaki-san. Congratulations."

"Thanks! And call me Ichigo. I hate formalities."

"Oh… um… alright," she seemed taken aback, but recovered. "Then, please call me Tori."

"Alright." She seemed like a pretty nice girl… so why was she with Shūhei? I chuckled to myself. "Yo, Kenpachi, since when do you let those nice girls of yours at the 11th division date those dirty characters from the 9th?"

"Don't look at me," Kenpachi shrugged. "That's all Yachiru's fault."

"Yeah! Yeah! I found Shūhei his true love!"

"What? You little-" Shūhei's face met Kenpachi's hand as he tried to lunge for Yachiru.

"Hisagi-taichou!" Tori clutched a napkin off the table, holding it to Shūhei's nose, which was now shooting blood. Man, Kenpachi needed to learn how to take it easy.

"I'm okay," Shūhei groaned nasally. "Shit, Kenpachi, watch it."

"You're just lucky I didn't use my fist," Kenpachi smiled nastily.

"Nobody hurts me while my Ken is around!" Yachiru cuddled to Kenpachi, much to Shūhei's chagrin.

"Hisagi-taichou, keep your head down!" Tori leaned his head manually, causing Shūhei to blush slightly. Damn, everyone was getting the romance bug.

I glanced around and saw Rukia standing rather than dancing. I stood, putting my hands down on the table. "Well, since I have achieved my goal of making someone at this table bleed, I think I better go get my bride."

--

My second time around, I managed to keep my sweating under control and my knees from practically buckling. It was a much smaller ceremony, so I wasn't scared half as shitless. I actually had to go out and buy a suit (which, by the way, I look very, very handsome in) and Rukia got a rather short red Chinese-style dress. So, in other words, I was too busy looking at Rukia's legs to get nervous.

As before, I almost feel asleep as the old monk, priest, or whatever went on and on about something that I don't remember. Finally, we did the second 'I do's and a kiss and off we went back to the house for a much more laid back after-party. It was the first time since we'd been in high school that Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Tatsuki, Rukia, and I got a chance to just sit around and catch up.

It was amazing how even though a lot of things had changed in all of our lives, it was just like we'd left school and come to my house to hang out. I looked at Rukia, seeing that same smile on her face that she had at the other wedding. I swear, practically everyone that girl met ended up becoming a piece of family for her. Especially the way Rukia train Orihime after Urahara told Orihime she was useless, or how her brother is now as warm with her as I am with Yuzu and Karin. She's the most incredible woman.

"You're spacing out, Ichigo," Rukia waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me back to attention.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"So where are you going to go for your honeymoon?" Orihime chirped.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Dad said he'd take care of it. It's his present to us."

"That's so sweet!" Orihime clutched her hands together.

"Hey, Ichigo, where are you two gonna live?" Tatsuki stared at me, that smirk on her face telling me that she already knew the answer to that question.

I blinked and turned to Rukia, whose only help was to shrug at me. "Here for now."

"Good," Tatsuki smiled softly. I guess we'd lived so close to each other for so long that she would be pleased to hear I was sticking around.

The banter went on and on for hours, the sun disappearing from the windows. Eventually, the population of the party began to dwindle until it was finally only Rukia and I, sitting quietly on the couch. "So, where do you want to live?" I whispered, resting my cheek on her head.

"I think it'd be good to stay here…" she yawned.

"But eventually…"

"We'll think of eventually later." She turned her head, pressing her lips softly against mine. "Right now, all I want to do is go to bed."

"I second that." I stood up slowly and scooped her into my arms. I walked to the door of our room, kicking it open (not full force, or else the whole door would explode) and walked inside, placing her gently on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head, listening to her wiggle out of her clothing. By the time I was undressed she was already in the bed, the sheets wrapped around her. "Scoot," I ordered, falling into the bed next to her.

I lay on my back and she moved into her regular position, laying her head on my chest. "It's been a wonderful two days, Ichigo."

"You're damn right it has."

She giggled, her hot breath against my chest sending chills up my spine. If only I weren't so damn tired. "You're happy, then?"

"I'd be happy if we had another wedding tomorrow. Could you think of another world?"

"Idiot…" she yawned, resting her arm over my stomach.

"Come on, I think it'd be fun to get married everyday. And think of all the presents!"

"I'd much rather be able to sleep in tomorrow, thank you." She scooted closer to me, placing her leg over mine. "Plus, I'd run out of dresses."


	4. Honeymoon, Pt 1

Really, really short update. Sorry guys! So much college, so little time, ya know? In reply to some comments, yeah, I messed up a tiny bit with Kaien and Hisagi. The only thing I did do on purpose was promote Hisagi to captain, because I thought he deserved it! Okay, so enjoy, even though it's only a little.

--

Leave it to Dad to pick the oddest place.

"Here's your directions!" Dad handed me a simple piece of paper.

My eyes fell to the first line and I almost jammed the paper down his throat. "It's in the Soul Society?" I'm going to _work_ for my _honeymoon_?

"Really?" Rukia took the paper from my hand. "I've heard of this place… but no one really goes there."

"Dad…" A growl rose in my throat.

"Ichigo, cut it out!" Rukia's palm met the back of my head.

I had no argument that could possibly win against her so I shut my mouth and followed her around like a puppy dog. To make a long story short, we made it and I instantly understood why Dad had sent us there. The place was surrounded by cherry trees, each and every one in bloom. Secretly, Rukia loved cherry blossoms (it was one of the few girly things she did enjoy). Her eyes kept growing wider and wider as we walked along the path.

I stopped her and put down the luggage, reaching up and grabbing a blossom, tucking it behind her ear.

"Ichigo…" Rukia blushed and pressed her lips against mine.

I am so smooth. "More time for that later." I went back to carry the bags and we made our way to the inn. It looked like a traditional ryokan, covered in the petals from the trees. We walked in the inn, checked in, and moved into our room.

"What should we do?" That smile coy smile was back on her face.

I threw down the luggage and gathered her into my arms. "I'm thinking maybe we should go to bed early."

"Sounds like an excellent idea…"

You know how they say that you shouldn't have sex before your married because it ruins the surprise of your honeymoon? Yeah, whoever said that was full of shit. She was… beyond amazing. Not that our normal, everyday sex wasn't fantastic, but she seemed to have an energy that I had never seen in her before. All I could do was hope that I could keep up, and by the squeals Rukia was expelling, I guessed I was doing alright.

"Damn." I lay back, breathing heavily.

Rukia started to giggle, rolling on top of me. "Have fun?"

"You're amazing…" I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into another kiss.

"You're pretty remarkable yourself." She shimmied down and rested her head on my chest. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" I moved one of my hands up and smoothed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"When did you first realize you loved me?"

I chuckled. "That's an embarrassing question."

"Well, I'm your wife now, so you have to answer my questions."

I laughed harder, running my hand down her bare back. "Who made up that rule?"

"I did," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but you have to answer the same question."

"That's easy, I've always loved myself." She moved her head and rested her chin on my chest, her smirk ear to ear.

"Jerk." I ruffled her hair. "You better promise or else you'll never get the truth out of me."

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Well," I sighed. That was a hard question for me to answer, but I supposed I had to give it a shot or else I'd probably get a beating. "It wasn't an all of a sudden thing. It really hit me, though, when I found your stupid raccoon note."

"There was nothing wrong with that note!"

"Yeah, there was… it meant you had left." I smiled with the smile that I usually hid from other people, the one that was actually, truly happy. "And I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you running around. Now, you."

"While I was in the tower," she murmured. "I was supposed to think about the sins I had committed, but all I was able to concentrate on was you. Especially since I knew you'd be an idiot and try to rescue me."

"I wanted to give that prince-charming thing a shot." I strained my neck to nuzzle her nose. "Anyway, you liked the attention."

"Maybe…" She helped out my neck by moving back so we were face to face. "But you only liked it because you got to beat up my brother."

"Very, very true."

"Truthfully, I think he went easy on you."


	5. Honeymoon, Pt 2

Another short update. Man, you guys are going to hate me. I swear, once it hits May 10th, I will be all yours and write pages upon pages, just for you. I promise.

--

I never really give much thought to things, but I guess when I can lie around in bed for a whole day without anyone yelling at me, my mind actually starts running. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Yes, Ichigo?" She looked up from cards she was writing. Why she chose our honeymoon to write the "thank you" letters, I'll never know. I guess it's just her being crazy.

I propped myself up on my elbow, facing her. "This is gonna sound like a weird question…"

"Yes?" She obviously wanted me to move it along.

"Can you get pregnant?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She huffed indignantly.

"I don't know! We never… you know… use _protection_ and you've always been okay." Yeah, I couldn't look at her while I was saying this. It was still embarrassing.

"_You_ may never use protection, but I do." Rukia seemed almost proud of herself.

"What?" But, really, I almost didn't want to know.

"I've been getting pills from Urahara," she answered matter-of-factly.

"You really trust Urahara about this?" I smirked.

"I told him if he tried any funny business, he'd never walk right again." Rukia giggled almost evilly to herself.

"But… you _could_ get pregnant?"

She stopped her laughing and moved over to the bed, kneeling on it next to me. "Yes, I could if I wanted to."

"Good." I lay back, reaching out and taking one of her hands.

"But I don't think I want any little copies of you running around," She smirked and moved her knee into my ribs.

"Jerk." I pushed her knee out of my side. "You married me!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, as a child you were quite the crybaby and that's the last thing I need." I never knew she could smirk so wide.

"Yeah, like you were probably any better!" I pulled her arm, forcing her down into the bed with me.

"I'll have you know I was a model child."

"Bull." I smirked at her. "I think I'll ask Renji when we get back."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, but I wasn't as bad as you."

I reached out a hand and touched the side of her face. "Well, if they're as beautiful as you, I think I can live with any personality."

"Oh, so you're saying you put up with me simply because I'm pretty?" She huffed. "Very smooth, Ichigo."

"You know that's not what I meant," I whined.

"I know, but it's so easy to twist your words!" She smiled sweetly and placed her head on my chest.

"You really are a jerk."

"But at least I'm pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed.

"I like how you thought about this _now_," Rukia giggled to herself.

"Fine, so I didn't think. I… wouldn't have minded, anyway."

"Really?" Her hand moved along my stomach, causing it to flutter.

"No. Really, I would have just tossed you to the side." I shrugged.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"You're the idiot," I laughed. "I probably would have been scared shitless at first, but… I don't know. I helped raise Yuzu and Karin and I'll admit I kinda liked it."

"Fine, then you're taking care of them once they come around."

I chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"In that case, you can have as many as you want." Her hand running along my stomach was starting to drive me crazy.

I grasped her hand, trying to finish the conversation before jumping on her. "Rukia, be serious for a second."

"What, it's not like you were Mr. Solemn throughout this whole conversation."

"True." I smoothed her hair. "Just answer truthfully, Rukia. Kids, yes or no?"

"Yes, eventually." She stuck her finger into my chest. "But you have to finish college and get a job."

"And you have to do the same."

She groaned. "Really? I can't just be a housewife?"

"You'd be miserable, so no."

"Alright, alright," Rukia sighed. "But you're breaking the news to my brother."


	6. Jobs and Hospitals

Okay, this is ridiculous. I am supposed to be writing my ten page paper (of which I only have one page done!) but I can't stop myself. Damn you, Bleach! I think I ran through the honeymoon too soon… I probably should have devoted at least another chapter to it, but eh… maybe I'll come back. Enjoy!

--

We came back from the honeymoon hardly rested and not ready to go back to life as usual. Rukia and I went back to school and our part-time jobs beating the shit out of hollows. Rukia was just finished up, since she decided to be a teacher. I could never really get why she decided to be a teacher. Probably because she could yell all she wanted. I hope she got the fact that the school system wasn't into capital punishment, though.

Rukia came through the door and put down her bag.

"Yo, Kuchiki-sensei." I laughed, putting down the textbook I was reading. "How'd the interview go?"

Her lips were tight in a frown.

"That bad, huh?"

Rukia didn't answer and walked to the fridge, taking out a juice box and attacking it viciously with its straw. She still hadn't mastered that.

"Come on, Rukia." I came up behind her and took the juice box, popping the straw in easily and handed it back to her. "Tell me what happened."

She took a deep gulp of juice and eyed me.

"Fine, don't tell me," I sighed. "The next one will go better."

"There's not going to be a next one," she answered firmly.

"What, you're just going to give up?" My jaw dropped. "Rukia, that's ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is that you actually believed me!" She erupted into laughter, using her free hand to clutch her side. "Aw, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Jerk!" I nudged her. "What really happened?"

Rukia shrugged, taking another sip from her juice box. "They loved me, just as expected."

"You are so full of yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I got a job today, so I deserve to be!" Her finger poked into my chest.

"You mean, you actually got it, right there?" I grabbed her hand. "Are you serious?"

Rukia nodded vigorously. "I start right after summer break."

"Rukia!" I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" She kissed me swiftly. "Looks like I'm the breadwinner."

"Yeah, rub it in, why don't you." The door opened again and Karin and Yuzu walked in. "Yo!"

"What's up?" Karin eyed us suspiciously. "What are you all happy about?"

"I got the job!" Rukia chimed.

"That's great!" I let Rukia down so that Yuzu could hug her.

"Does that mean you're moving out?" Karin glared at me intensely.

"Karin, we haven't even talked about that yet…" I moved to touch Karin but she backed away. "Karin, come on."

"Forget it," Karin looked away from me. "Congrats, Rukia. I'm outta here." Karin turned back to the door, opening it.

I grabbed her. "Karin, what's wrong with you?"

She yanked her arm away. "Nothing, I just want to go out."

"No, you're gonna stay and talk to me about this."

"Forget it!" she bellowed. Karin moved too quickly for me to grab her again and she was out the door, slamming it behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" I turned to Yuzu and Rukia. "When did she start getting so moody?"

"Ichi…" Yuzu frowned. "Karin's just… she's worried."

"Then why didn't she come talk to me?" I was just so angry I couldn't help but yell.

"She thinks you're too busy for her," Yuzu said softly.

"What?"

"You used to just be our brother, but then a Shinigami, and then a husband." Yuzu smiled sadly. "You've got a lot to do and she just doesn't want to add to it. Either way, she gets mad, and you know Karin, she doesn't know the right time to let it out."

"Not to mention she's a 16 year old girl," Rukia sighed.

"Damnit," I ran a hand through my hair. "I have to go get her."

"I think you should just wait for her to come home."

"Fine." I sighed and walked back to Yuzu, putting my hand on her head. "But, you're okay, Yuzu?"

"I'm fine. The only thing I'm worried about is whether or not Karin will be home for dinner. I don't think leek soup keeps well." Her eyes wandered, deep in thought about leek soup. She snapped back to attention. "Anyway, I talk to Rukia."

I glanced at my wife, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh, yeah?"

"There are some things _girls_ can't talk about with _boys_," Rukia stated matter-of-factly.

Thank God for Rukia, because I'm sure there are some things that I didn't want to know about. Like if Yuzu had a boyfriend. Wait, does she have a boyfriend? She better not, she's way too young! My mind started running all the scenarios, my hands started to clench into fists.

"Earth to Ichigo." Rukia poked me in the forehead.

"Sorry," I shook my head and pushed the thoughts behind me, even though I'd probably come back to them later on. We continued the night going through our regular deal. Yuzu made dinner, I studied like crazy, Dad came home, we ate, but still no Karin. I was starting to get worried, but both Rukia and Yuzu convinced me staying right where I was happened to be the best idea.

I sat on the couch for the remaining hours, making Rukia go to bed without me. I hated doing that, making her sleep without me, but I needed to be the only one to see Karin. It was three in the morning when she managed to come in, looking at me with total surprise.

"Sit down, Karin." I kept my voice down, making sure not to disrupt the rest of the house.

Karin hesitated, but eventually came to the couch, sitting next to me.

"Where did you go?"

She shrugged. "I took a walk."

"That was one hell of a walk."

"I like walking, okay? I'm tired, anyway, I'm going to bed." She went to go stand, but I grabbed her hand.

"Talk to me, Karin."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I didn't wait up here all night just to hear that. Spill it."

Karin stayed quiet for a moment, staring at her hands. "I don't want you to leave."

"What made you think we were gonna do that?" I put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're married, Ichigo. Married people move out, go far away, have babies, only see their family at holidays." Karin's voice was flat of emotion, but I was almost sure she was on the verge of tears, even though she never cried.

"That's _normal_ married people," I sighed. "The last time I checked, Rukia and I were one of the strangest married couples ever."

She laughed softly. "That is true."

"Karin, one day we might move out." Her shoulders curled and her face fell. "But, we'll never go far away. You know I could never leave you."

"I don't know that," she answered bitterly.

"Idiot." I wrapped my arm around her tighter, pulling her to me. "You think I'm just some asshole who would abandon his family?"

"Rukia's your family."

"Bullshit. I married her because I wanted her to be an even bigger part of what we already had. I wanted her to be with us; you, me, Yuzu, and Dad."

"But, Ichigo-"

"Don't argue with me about this, Karin," I stopped her firmly. "It may not seem like I have a lot of time, and I will get real busy at some points in my life, but I am always going to be here."

"Ichigo…" Karin turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, Karin." I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Ichigo." She held onto me tightly for a few moments, but then eventually relaxed, moving back to her spot on the couch.

"Now, go to bed."

"Alright," she stood up, starting to plod away towards her room.

"Oh, and Karin…"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever, ever come in at three in the morning again, I'll kill you."

--

So, I was minding my own business, watching my professor's double chin waggle like a turkey, when the classroom door flew open. Tōshirō was standing there, slightly out of breath. "Ichigo!"

"Tōshirō?" I grabbed my stuff and jumped out of my seat. I flew down the aisle, apologizing to the professor the whole way down. As I got to the door, I pushed Tōshirō out, shutting it behind us. "What the hell, Tōshirō?"

"Something's wrong with Isshin."

"What? Dad?"

"No time, come on, Ichigo." Tōshirō started running and I followed, my mind running with scenarios. We made it to the train station and ran through, finally getting on the train. We sat, both of us catching our breath.

"What's going on, Tōshirō?"

"Rukia contacted me, asking me to get you, since you happened to turn you cell phone off." I checked my cell quickly, seeing the million missed calls. Shit, what a day to turn it off. "Your father was in an accident."

I wanted to ask why she had sent him, but forget it. That was the least of my worries at the moment. "What kind of accident?"

Tōshirō shook his head. "I didn't get specifics. It was hard enough to understand what she was saying to begin with. She was crying pretty hard."

"Shit!" I looked out the window, trying to gauge how long it would take us to get to the hospital, which I was assuming was his location. "So you know nothing?"

"Close to it. All I know is that it had something to do with a car and your father."

Shit, shit, shit! We didn't have a car, which meant he must have been hit by someone else. How the hell did that happen? Shit! I looked out the window again. Probably fifteen minutes if we were lucky, really lucky. "Tōshirō, talk to me."

"What?" he looked at me quizzically.

"Talk to me about something normal." I put my head in my hands. "Make me think about something else."

"Uh…" Tōshirō was actually wracking his brain for something. "Shit. Ichigo, I don't know."

"How's Momo?" I really just wanted to hear something else, something that could make me forget this for the fifteen minutes we had.

"She's doing a lot better. She's sleeping through the night without nightmares… um…"

"You're sleeping with her?" I almost wanted to tease him, but it was hard enough for me to keep the conversation itself going.

"No!" Tōshirō panicked, but I guess decided to humor me. "Okay, fine, yes, but not like that, just holding her. It helps with the nightmares."

"Good, you're too young to be doing that anyway."

"Who are you calling young? I'm older than you!"

"Your body sure isn't."

"Idiot," Tōshirō hissed. "We're just not ready yet, that's all."

"So you've thought about it, huh?"

"No!"

I looked up, seeing the redness of his face. "Yeah, you have. If you want my advice…"

"NO!"

"My advice is to let her start it. Rangiku has probably already talked to her about the basics at this point, so when she's ready, she'll go for it."

Tōshirō looked away from me, his face turning the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen.

The train slowed and a voice chimed over the loudspeaker, "Karakura."

"Let's go." I sprinted off the train, not worrying about the people I had pushed out of the way. Tōshirō eventually caught up to me as we ran towards the hospital. I was out of breath, but I kept pushing, sure that by the time I got to the hospital, they would need to admit me. We finally made it, both of us gasping for breath.

"Karin? Yuzu? Rukia?" I looked around the waiting room, seeing none of the three.

"Ichigo! Tōshirō!" I spotted Momo sitting in the corner now getting up and coming towards us.

"Momo! Where is everyone?"

"They're with your father, room 110, go."

I sprinted away, finding the room and busting through the door.

"Ichigo!" The girls all yelled at once, coming at me. They all hugged me at once, bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

"Its okay, its okay." I tried to caress each and every one of them, hoping to calm them. "Someone's gotta tell me what's going on."

Karin calmed down the fastest, pulling away from me. "Dad pushed a girl out of the way and… and…" She began crying again.

"Damnit." Yeah, Dad, be the hero. I didn't know whether I wanted to beat him senseless or congratulate him on being a good human being. Damn! I looked past them for a second, seeing Dad lying in the bed. "Is he… is he just sleeping?"

Karin nodded slowly. "He hasn't woken up yet. None of us wanted to wake him."

"Alright, its okay." I smoothed Karin's hair and detached from Rukia and Yuzu. "I know you don't want to, but I think you guys should go outside. Rukia, get them something to eat and drink, will you?"

"Ichigo, I don't think-"

"Its okay, Rukia, just go." I took my wallet out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Go ahead, guys."

Yuzu and Karin stared at me for a moment, but both relented at the serious look on my face. "Come on." Rukia took both of their hands and led them out.

I walked over to the bed slowly, taking a seat on the edge. "Dad. Dad, wake up." I waited, his eyes not opening. "Dad!"

"Don't yell… I can hear you… just fine." Dad cocked one eye open.

"If you weren't in this hospital bed, I'd kick your ass right now." I pointed at him. "What you did was incredibly stupid."

"Thanks… dad…" Dad smirked.

"You could have died." I suddenly realized the intense pain in my chest, the worry that was tightening it.

"Yeah…"

"You're never, ever going to do that again."

"Yes, sir…"

"Damnit, Dad." I put my hands over my face.

"Its okay, Ichigo."

"No, Dad, it's not." For the first time in a long time, I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Dad, it's just… I don't know. Please, just never do that again." I took my hands from my face and took one of his hands in mine.

"Don't get so touchy-feely, Ichigo." Dad swatted my hand away. "Where are your sisters?"

"I made them get something to eat," I sighed. "They needed to get out for a little."

Dad smiled. "You're gonna make a good dad, Ichigo."

"Well, I learned from the best, even if he can be an idiot sometimes." I smiled softly. "You should get some rest. I'll send the girls in after they're done eating."

"Alright." Dad closed his eyes.

I stood up slowly and walked out of the room, leaning against the door after I closed it. I slunk down to the floor, putting my head in my hands. After a few seconds, the tears were impossible to control, the sobs resounding in my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried… and even as a kid I had never cried this hard.

"Ichigo?"

I looked up, trying to take a deep breath. "Momo…"

"Is everything alright?" Momo knelt in front of me, examining my face.

"He's… fine…" I choked.

"Can I get you something?"

"No…" The tears started to well up in my eyes again and I covered my face.

"Ichigo, do you want me to get Rukia?" Momo touched my arm softly.

"No… just give me a second." I rubbed my face quickly, mentally willing myself to stop crying.

"You know, you're very much like Tōshirō."

For a second, I let a laugh escape my throat. "Thanks."

"Both of you always try to be too strong, to support everyone… but it's alright. You can let them see you like this." She smiled softly. "So, just let me get Rukia."

"Alright," I sighed, my breath hiccupped.

"Give me a second." Momo jumped up, jogging down the hall.

I let my head fall back into my hands, concentrating on trying not to cry again. Maybe she was right, maybe I was trying to hard to keep it together.

"Ichigo?" I raised my head and saw her kneeling in front of me, her eyes looking so sad.

"Rukia…" The tears started to fall again, no matter how hard I tried to push them away.

"Oh, Ichigo…" She reached out and put her arms around my neck, pushing my head into the crick in her neck. "It's okay."

"He could have died." I clutched her tightly to me, giving up on making my tears go away.

"He didn't, honey." She never called me pet-names like that, but strangely, it felt so comforting. "But it's okay to be scared."

And I was so very scared. I never would have imagined losing anyone this close to me so early on in my life. Man, I had always thought Dad would outlive me! And now, I had come so close to losing him. I started to wheeze.

"Hey, hey, take some deep breathes, honey." She pulled away from me and cupped my face. "Breath, come on."

I did as I was told, my breath hitching as I tried to slow it. "Rukia…"

"Don't waste your breath on my name. Close your eyes and breathe, honey." I closed my eyes, trying to just think about her fingers against my skin and my air moving in and out of my lungs. My breathing slowed and I opened my eyes, seeing her smiling softly at me. "Okay, now?"

"Yeah…" I tilted my head, making our foreheads meet. "I love you, Rukia."

"Love you, too." She kissed me softly.

"Thank you."

"Idiot, don't thank me." Rukia moved her fingers through my hair, kissing me again. "I'm just glad to see you actually letting something out."

"Yeah, right. You're just glad I'm as much a crybaby as you." I pulled away from her, struggling to my feet. "Come on. Dad wants the girls."

"Alright." She stood up with me, taking a moment to hug me tightly. "Are you going to be okay, though?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Rukia shook her head vigorously. "I'm actually less scared." She took my hands, squeezing them. "You should break down more often."


	7. The Meaning of Loss

Ten page paper, done… except it kind of destroyed my brain. So this is what happened. I made it depressing. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll make it better. But for right now, it's time to cry.

--

"Dad?" I opened his door slowly, peering in.

"Morning, Ichigo." Dad sat up slowly in his bed. He was getting better, but it was slow. He had just gotten the cast on his arm off, but it would another two before the leg.

"Rukia's not feeling well again. I'm starting to get worried. Think if I talk her into coming in here, you can check her out?"

Dad nodded. "The vomiting again?"

"All morning," I sighed. "And you know her, too stubborn to go get checked out."

"Well, get her in here, and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." I walked out of the room, leaving the door open, and made my way to the bathroom, seeing my wife bent over, her head on the toilet seat. "Come on, Dad's going to look at you."

"I'm fine," she groaned.

"Idiot." I would just scoop her up into my arm by force, but I was afraid of some projectile vomit coming my way. "You've been puking for three days. I'm not going to take no for an answer." I moved to Rukia, helping her to her feet. We walked together, me supporting her, to Dad's room. "Now, you're going to tell him just what's wrong, and don't mess around." I placed her on the bed next to Dad.

"Hey, Ichigo, tell Yuzu to get the bag and come in here."

"We don't need to bother Yuzu, I can help."

"Nah, just get Yuzu."

"Dad, I can-"

"Yuzu. Now. Go." Dad pointed at the door.

I huffed and walked out, slamming the door behind me. "Yuzu!" I bellowed.

"What is it, Ichi?" Her head popped out of her door.

"Dad wants you to get the bag and go in to help him with Rukia."

"Oh… okay." She stared at me quizzically for a moment and then jumped into action, running downstairs to get the bag.

I sat down at the table with a huff, opening my textbook that I had left there. Why couldn't I be in there? It's not like I haven't seen every inch of Rukia, so what was the big deal? Jerk. I bet he just wants to torture me. Yuzu walked by me, now carrying the bag, and disappeared into Dad's room. Damnit. I tried to concentrate on the words, but I was starting to get mad.

"Where is everybody?" Karin came up behind me, causing me to jump. She scared the shit out of me! So damn sneaky!

"Rukia's sick, Dad and Yuzu are looking at her."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I was kicked out," I grumbled.

Karin laughed. "Way to go, Ichi."

"I didn't do anything! Dad just told me to go!"

"Sure," she crooned.

"I didn't!"

"Oh, I believe you." She sat down across from me at the table.

"You're all a bunch of jerks," I growled.

"So, what's up with Rukia?" I shut my book, now sure I would not be able to get past the paragraph. "Still puking?"

"How do you know that?"

"Kinda hard not to hear it, sometimes." She shrugged.

"Yeah…" The walls in our house aren't exactly thick.

"She's been looking pretty pale, too."

"Don't remind me," I muttered.

"Have you been feeling sick?"

"Nope… have you? Has anyone else in the house?"

Karin shrugged again. "Not that I've noticed." She looked at me worriedly for a second. "Hey, you want me to go in and snoop?"

"No, they'll suspect you right away," I sighed. "It's best to just to let Dad play his little game of _torture Ichigo_."

"Could it be the stress from her new job?"

"Huh?"

"You know, stress can wear you down like that. Explains why the rest of us aren't sick."

I wracked my brain. Had she said anything bad about teaching? No, not really. I mean, there were the normal _problem children_, but they never bothered her, considering she was more than a match for them. "It's been four months though. Don't you think she would've gotten sick sooner?"

"Well, Dad's hurt now, too. The stress of her job plus the stress of the accident could be doing a number on her."

But she never mentioned it being that bad! Sure, she was upset about Dad, and work was work, but she always gave off the vibe that she could handle it. Was I wrong to think that? "I guess… I don't know… Damnit." I put my head down on the table, a long sigh escaping my lips.

"Whatever it is, either you or Dad will fix it, so stop worrying so much."

"Ichigo?" Yuzu emerged from the room, walking over to me. "Dad wants you to put Rukia to bed."

"What's wrong with her?"

Yuzu shrugged and then ducked away as quickly as possible, disappearing into her own room.

"What was that?" I pointed at where Yuzu had been, staring at Karin in hopes she had the answers.

Karin shrugged. "Dunno. You should just get Rukia."

"Damnit!" I stormed away from the table to Dad's room, barging in. "What's going on?"

Dad smiled at me widely. "Rukia just needs some rest, that's all."

"But what's wrong with her?"

"Not sure yet," Dad shrugged. "Need to finish some tests. So why don't you just take Rukia to bed?"

I turned my eyes to her, noticing the fact that she wouldn't really look at me. What the hell was going on? I walked over to her, lifting her slowly in my arms. "Fine." I moved out of the room and into ours, putting her down gently on the bed. "Rukia-"

"Just give me a minute, Ichigo." She rubbed her hands over her face, taking a deep breath in the process. Suddenly, Rukia erupted into tears, sending me into a full-blown panic.

I quickly got into the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Damnit, Rukia, don't cry. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I don't know whether to be happy or upset," she managed to sob out.

"What did Dad say, Rukia?"

She sniffled, trying to control herself. "The thing that makes the most sense is that I'm… I'm… pregnant…" She started to bawl even harder, struggling to catch her breath.

"What?" I let go of her and cupped her face instead, trying to look into her eyes. "You think… you're pregnant?"

She nodded weakly.

"But, Rukia, what about…"

"I don't know! I didn't stop the pills… I don't know what happened!"

"Holy shit…" I murmured. A baby? Now? Talk about bad timing… but it was a baby! Our baby…

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry!" I rubbed the tears from her face with my hands, taking a moment to kiss her. "Rukia, come on, stop crying."

She took a gulped for air, trying to calm herself down. "Ichi… Ichigo…"

I shook my head. "Breath first, talk later." Rukia nodded, taking a few more deep breaths, finally settling herself. "You okay?" She nodded. "Now, did Dad say it was definitely pregnancy?"

"He said that I had the symptoms and he took blood to run the test. The only other answer would be that I had the stomach flu, but it makes no sense since the rest of you aren't sick." Her voice started to rise at the end, so she stopped, taking another deep breath. "He said that… it made more sense to assume… that I'm pregnant."

"Alright." Oh, man, was my mind running. "And the test, how long will it take?"

"He said he'd tell me tomorrow." Her eyes searched mine desperately. "But what's going to happen, Ichigo?"

I shrugged, smiling widely at her. "What else? If you are, then you're going to have a baby."

"But, my job, your college work-"

"Sh," I pressed my thumb against her lips. "We'll figure something out. Hell, if I have to be the stay-at-home-dad, I will. I just don't want you worrying yourself about this now. You'll just make yourself sicker."

Rukia nodded, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Now, I want you to lie down and sleep a little." I pushed her down into the bed and she turned on her side, curled up in a ball. "And no matter what happens, Rukia, I'll always be madly in love with you." I smirked, pulling the blankets around her and tucking her in.

"Even if I get fat?" She grabbed at her stomach.

"Even if you get fat." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You could use a little more meat on your bones, anyway."

Rukia smiled softly, closing her eyes. I watched as her breathing slowed, her muscles relaxing. All that crying must have drained her. I stayed there, watching her for a while, making sure she drifted off into sleep, before I got up, leaving the bedroom. I walked to Dad's room, my hands clenched tightly in fists. I walked in, seeing him sloshing a vial around.

"Dad…"

"I'm guessing she told you."

"Yeah," I sighed. "She's pretty upset."

"Then you weren't expecting it."

"Nope, this is coming as a little bit of a shock."

"Well, these things happen!" Dad turned to look at me, smiling.

He was acting pretty weird. I thought he'd be more worried, especially after I told him we weren't exactly prepared for this. It was like… no. No way. "Dad, did you think this was going to happen?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking it would _eventually_ happen."

I _must_ be paranoid. "You didn't, by any chance, talk to Urahara, did you?"

"He came to visit at the hospital a couple times. We're old Soul Society friends, after all."

I ran my hands through my hair. "The old placebo, huh, Dad?"

"Hm?" He seemed to not be listening to me at all, concentrating on the vial.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I started laughing at the foolishness of it all. This had to be just some crazy dream. I mean, I expected it from Urahara, but Dad? No, who the hell was I kidding. Ever since he got home he'd been all bent out of shape about the accident, and how he could die at any minute, and all that other carpe diem crap. But he really went this far?

He just stared at me, his face fairly blank.

"You've gone nuts." I laughed louder. "But I guess I have, too, because, hell, I'm not really all that mad." I really couldn't believe myself. I should be ranting, raving, kicking, screaming, hitting, and with every right to do it! But… I was damn excited! All those thoughts about how we would manage were the furthest things from my mind. Rukia was pregnant.

"Ichigo, it was wrong to…"

"You're damn right it was wrong to do that," I pointed at him. "And I think you damn well better apologize to Rukia, but… I'm gonna be a dad."

"So…"

"So, I'm not mad," I smiled softly to myself. "But, I'm going to tell you right now, you're changing the diapers."

--

Rukia didn't talk to Dad for a week. Eventually, her own excitement caught up with her and she lost her ability to keep a grudge. And, man, did she become excited. So much so that our room had become a library of baby books. Yuzu already knew, thanks to Dad, but we hadn't divulged the information to anyone else.

"Hey, Karin…"

"Yeah?" Karin looked up at me over the couch, resting her chin on edge.

"I got some news for you." I hopped over the back of the couch, falling next to her.

"Okay…"

I smiled at her softly. "So, you know how I said my life would probably get busy?"

"Get to the point, Ichi," she frowned.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Rukia's pregnant."

"Really?" The look of confusion on Karin's face was priceless. "You mean, she actually let that happen? I thought she was smarter than that…"

"Jerk!" I shoved her gently, watching as a smile spread across her face.

"I don't know, Ichi, I think one of you is enough."

"Well, too bad. You're going to have to deal with it." I crossed my arms and lay back against the couch.

"Is that why Rukia was sick?"

I nodded. "Morning sickness. She should get over it soon."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Only you guys. The doctor said it'd be best to wait until the pregnancy really sticks."

Karin laughed. "Wait until it sticks?"

"You know, wait until she starts showing."

"When's that?"

I shrugged. "Depends. Could be between three and five months. It all depends on her."

"You've really been researching this, huh?"

I leaned forward and reached under the couch, grabbing one of the books that Rukia had left there. "Kinda hard not to, since these are all over the house."

Karin took the book out of my hand, looking at the cover. "_What to expect when you're expecting_?" She opened the book, flipping through it.

"You really don't want to read that…" I went to take the book from her but she pulled it away, clutching it tightly.

"Maybe I do."

I smiled at her softly. Maybe this would help her to feel not so alone. "Hey, I have a test in three weeks, but it's the only time Rukia could schedule an appointment and I don't want her to go alone so… how do you feel about taking the day off and going with her?"

"Why me?"

"If you don't want to do it, Karin, just say-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that…" Karin frowned. "Why not Yuzu or Dad?"

"Because I think you're the best for the job." I reached out and smoothed her hair. "You'll listen to everything the doctor says and then make Rukia do it. Yuzu and Dad would be way too easy on her."

"Will Rukia be okay with it?"

"Don't be stupid. She'll love it if you go with her."

"Okay…" Karin smiled to herself, clutching the book tighter to her chest.

"Thanks, Karin." I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Now, why don't you go in there and congratulate her."

--

I walked home excitedly, clutching the bag in my hand. Though I really wanted to hear what happened at the doctor, I had taken an hour to myself and stopped into a store on the way home. It was weird to walk into a baby store, especially since I was the only guy in there and the only one without a belly distended way past its normal size.

I had just gone in out of curiosity, but ended up walking around, taking a look at everything. I couldn't believe all the ridiculous things they had for babies. I mean, what kid needs designer sneakers when all they're gonna do is destroy them in a month? It was crazy. I resigned myself to buying some baby CDs filled with classical music that was supposed to make the kid smarter, which, with Rukia and I as parents, the kid might actually need.

I opened the door quickly, jumping into the house. "I'm home!"

"Ichigo…"

My enthusiasm started fading as I saw Karin standing there, as if she had been waiting for me to walk in. "What's going on, Karin?"

"I… um…"

"Karin…" I put my things down and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "What happened?"

"It didn't stick," she answered weakly, taking a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"The doctor did an ultrasound… and he couldn't find a heartbeat."

My heart froze in my chest. "It could just be too early for that!"

Karin shook her head. "She was 5 weeks, the heart should have been beating… and the doctor looked, but…"

"But she didn't show any signs of losing the baby!"

"He called it a delayed miscarriage." Karin put her hands on my chest. "I'm so sorry, Ichi."

"But… she was fine…" I pulled away from her and ran my fingers through my hair. "Is she alright? Does she have to stay at the hospital?"

Karin shook her head slowly. "No, he just gave her some pills and said it would pass… She went to bed when we got home, but now Yuzu's with her."

"You should have called me…" I sighed, my heart breaking. "I should have come home earlier so I could be with her. Damnit. I should have been there."

Karin clutched the fabric of my shirt in her fists. "Rukia told us not to call… she just wanted some time."

"Damnit…" Just like Rukia to leave me out of her pain.

"Ichi, I'm so sorry."

I engulfed Karin in my arms, clutching her tightly to me. "So am I."

"Go." She pushed me away slowly.

I took a moment to kiss her forehead and then walked achingly slow to our bedroom, opening the door. Rukia was sitting there, staring vacantly at the window, Yuzu holding her hand. Yuzu took one look at me and the tears popped into her eyes. She quickly stood up and ran past me and out of the room.

I closed the door slowly and walked for the bed, taking at seat at the edge. There was nothing that I could think to say, nothing that would comfort her in any way… "Are you feeling alright, Rukia?"

She wouldn't look at me, but kept staring off. "I don't feel sick, if that's what you mean."

"I'm so sorry, Rukia." I touched her cheek softly and she closed her eyes, the pain obvious on her face. "It'll be okay."

"I don't think it will," her voice was so… blank.

"It's not like this means you'll never be able to have kids," I whispered, moving my hand to smooth her hair.

"But if this happens again… I don't know what I'll do."

I searched my head for the statistics for this kind of thing that I might have learned in class. "It probably won't happen again. It's a one or two percent chance."

"But it could happen again."

"You're just upset right now… Give it some time, Rukia."

"I'm always going to be upset!" She snapped, finally looking at me. "I lost a baby, Ichigo! That's a little hard to get over!"

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I wanted to yell back, but I couldn't. She was upset, that's all it was. But it was our baby! I lost something here, too! But, damnit, the last thing she needed was me screaming at her. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

"I'm tired," she whispered, letting herself fall back on the bed.

"Alright…" I pulled the covers over her. "Rukia…"

Rukia curled into a ball, her eyes falling away from me. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."


	8. First comes love, then comes marriage

So, in order to make up for the depression, I've given you TWO happy things this post. And the next should be even happier. I swear, no more drama. Okay, enjoy!

--

Rukia wouldn't really let me touch her. We hadn't had sex in weeks, and I'm not really complaining, but it was just generally worrisome. She had passed the baby and went right back to work as usual and still refused to talk about it. But you know what? I needed someone to talk to, so I ended up outside the 10th division.

"Ichigo?" A look of confusion spread on Tōshirō's face as he opened the door.

"Do you have some time?"

"Sure…" Tōshirō motioned me in but I shook my head.

"Let's go for a walk."

"It's always a walk with you." Tōshirō laughed softly.

"I like it better outside." We started walking through the streets, eventually ending up at a nice little riverside bank. I sat down, waiting for him to do the same. When he did, I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "I don't like letting people into my personal business, but… there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright…" Tōshirō stared at me, his lips pursed tightly together.

"We got a surprise a couple weeks ago… Rukia was pregnant."

"Was?"

I sighed. "She miscarried."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Yeah, we all are." I scratched the back of my head. "But she's still taking it pretty hard and I have no idea what to do for her."

"I don't know that much about women…" Tōshirō took a deep breath. "But when Momo was really upset, it was because she blamed herself. Do you think Rukia could just be blaming herself for it all?"

I closed my eyes. She was pretty one-sided about the whole thing. But, why…? Sometimes I don't understand women at all. "How do I make it better?"

"I have no idea." Tōshirō sighed. "Is it that bad?"

"On the outside, she's fine. On the inside… well, I know something's not right."

"Your only choice is to talk to her."

"She's made it very clear she doesn't want to talk."

"Since when does that stop you?" Tōshirō smirked. "Force her into it if you have to. I know you can."

"I just…" I don't want this to ruin our marriage. I couldn't let this tear us apart.

"Don't, Ichigo. Go home and talk to her."

"Thanks, Tōshirō."

"Anytime." Tōshirō smiled at me.

"Well, while I'm here, anything you need to talk about?"

"Nothing half as important."

"You sure?"

"Well, Momo and I… we…"

"Yeah?" I looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Tōshirō blushed. "It was weird though…"

"Weird?" I racked my brain for any time that sex had been _weird_. I guess our first time was, especially since Rukia had to bring up Kaien, but I still wouldn't use the word _weird_.

"She cried."

Okay, so maybe that was weird. "Did she say why?"

"No, just after we were… done, and lying there together, she just started crying."

"She was probably just happy."

"People don't cry when they're happy."

"Girls do," I stated matter-of-factly. I mean, I lived with three of them, at this point, I should know. "You probably just made her so happy she overloaded."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I smiled softly, my mind starting to churn out memories of Rukia. "Now, when are you gonna get married?"

"That we're not going to get into," Tōshirō laughed, "because you have to get home."

--

The door of the bedroom opened and she paused, staring at me for a moment.

"Come here."

Rukia slowly moved to the bed. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"We need to talk."

"If it's about-"

"It is, but we're still going to talk about it, Rukia." I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly to me. "I read up on some things and I want you to know them."

"What… are they?" She looked up at me, for once actually looking like she wanted to hear what I was going to say.

"Well, the baby probably had a chromosomal abnormality, which had nothing to really do with us, and it has little to no chance of happening again." I smoothed her hair. "The chance of you losing a second baby is between one and two percent; whereas you have an eight-five percent chance of having a completely normal pregnancy."

"You really researched this," she whispered.

"I wanted you to see that… it's not your fault. It happens, a lot more than you would think."

"It was my fault," she closed her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. It was just… nature." I kissed the top of her head, happy that she had actually let me hold her this long.

"But what if it happens again?"

"If it does, and I'm thinking it won't, we'll talk to the doctor and I'm sure he'll have answers."

"I just… don't know if I could take it."

"I know, and that's why I got this brochure." I pulled a pamphlet out of my back pocket and put it in her lap. "It's a support group. I know it sounds stupid, but there's a whole bunch of other women in this group who know how you feel."

"I don't really want to talk to other people about this."

"You don't have to talk. You can just listen to them. And, if you want, I'll come with you to the first one."

"Actually…" She smiled at me ever-so-softly. "Can Karin come?"

"I think that'd be a good idea." Karin had taken the loss pretty hard… almost has hard as the two of us. It'd be good for them.

"Okay, I'll go." Rukia leaned in, kissing me so sweetly.

"Good." I cupped her face and brought her into another kiss. "Promise me something, Rukia."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll start talking to me."

"Ichigo…"

"You bottle things up, Rukia, and I don't want to have to watch you suffer. So promise me."

"I'll… I'll try. I promise."

"Thank you." I kissed her again, savoring the sensation.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes?" I nuzzled my nose against hers.

"Let's try again."

--

I walked up to the house, stopping in surprise. "Tōshirō!"

"Yo, Ichigo."

"What's up?" He looked terribly nervous, but for once, I didn't worry. Nothing more could possibly go wrong with my family.

"I need… uh… I was…" he stammered, hardly able to look at me.

"Spit it out, midget."

"I need your help."

"With what?" I could almost laugh at his anxiety.

"I want… I want to ask Momo to marry me." His face flashed red.

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Yeah, but I just… I don't know what I'm doing!" He threw up his hands in frustration.

"There's not much I can do for you, unless you want me to ask her for you."

"No, but I thought since you did it… you could give me some suggestions."

"Well, mine was pretty crazy, considering I had to do it in front of Byakuya." I shrugged. "So my suggestion is doing it far away from people."

"Alright…"

"Oh, and did you get a ring?"

"No, not yet."

"When it comes to rings, I'm clueless. Rukia might know something though…"

"Rukia?" he gulped.

"Come on, she's not gonna tattle." I opened the door, waiting until he followed me before going inside. "Rukia?" I called.

"Yeah?" She appeared from the hallway. "Oh, hello, Tōshirō."

"Hi."

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia motioned towards Tōshirō.

I laughed. "He's got some big news and wanted our advice."

"What is it, Tōshirō?"

"I… I'm going to ask Momo to marry me."

"Really? Tōshirō, that's wonderful!" Rukia rushed at him and gave him a huge hug, totally catching Tōshirō off guard. "That's so great!"

"Thanks…" Tōshirō stuttered.

"Since neither of us are a girl, we thought we'd ask you about jewelry choices." I patted Tōshirō on the back, trying to get him to chill out.

Rukia paused, her eyes wandering in thought. "Does Momo wear jewelry?"

"No, not at all."

"She'll want something practical, not too fancy, but pretty." Rukia nodded, pleased with her decision.

"That really narrows it down," I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, I was helping!" She kicked at me, (and luckily for me) but missed.

"Thank you, Rukia." Tōshirō smiled nervously.

"See, I helped!" Rukia chimed. "Oh, did you two have sex yet?"

"What?" Tōshirō almost died.

"Did they?" Rukia looked to me and I nodded.

"Ichigo!" Tōshirō was so very close to hitting me.

"Then, what you should do is go home, take her out for a nice dinner, take her back to your place, have a little fun, and then propose." Rukia smiled. "And put the ring under your pillow!"

Tōshirō stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Wow, you really thought that out," I smirked at her.

"Well, that's how I thought ours would go!" Rukia took a step closer, bumping into me. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, Tōshirō, you okay?"

Yeah, he looked like he was about to faint from the overload. He took a deep breath. "Yeah… I… think I can do that."

"Oh, and just to warn you, she's going to cry. A lot." I smiled. "Just hold her and say some really sweet things and she'll get over it."

"Okay…" The poor kid, it was hitting him all at once. I thought about trying to get him to sit down and relax a little before shooing him out, but it would probably be better for him to go and have Momo see him all nervous. She'd love it.

"I better go…" Tōshirō murmured.

"You need me to hold your hand?" I smirked.

"No, I'll do just fine!" He hissed.

"Good luck, kid. Make sure you tell us about the outcome."

"Sure." Tōshirō smiled softly. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Rukia and I echoed each other.

"Later." Tōshirō slowly plodded out of the house, shutting the door softly behind him.

"You think he'll be okay?" I wrapped my arms around Rukia, looking down on her.

"Hey, if you got me to marry you, Tōshirō can get Momo."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. That's when she started to cry, crazily. "What? Rukia, what's wrong?"

"It's just so wonderful!" she bawled.

I started laughing, swaying her back and forth. "You're crazy. Stop crying, come on."

"I can't!" Rukia tried to clear the tears from her face, but they kept falling. "They're going to be so happy together."

"I know, I know." I cupped her face, kissing her softly, tasting the tears on her lips.

"It's just so cute…" she gurgled through renewed sobs.

"Rukia, are you really just getting worked up over this?"

She nodded vigorously.

If she's going this crazy over something this small, her hormones must be all out of sorts. Wait… her hormones. "Rukia, did you… take a pregnancy test this month?"

"No… why?" she blubbered.

"I really think you should." I smiled widely.

"Okay…" She slipped out of my arms and jetted down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Well, she hadn't been vomiting in the morning, but the doctor said each pregnancy was different. And man, was she moody. I mean, if she just started sobbing about Tōshirō getting married, there was seriously something going on with her hormone levels, especially since she's not much of a crier to begin with. I started wracking my brain for things that had happened in the past few weeks, trying to fit them to the pregnancy list in my head.

After a few minutes she emerged, holding the test in her hands.

"Well?"

She handed me the directions. "What's the symbol for being pregnant?"

My eyes scanned down the directions, seeing the illustration. "Should be a pink line." The nervousness started to tighten my chest. "Come on, Rukia, you can read. Tell me."

She popped the applicator back in the box, taking the directions and stuffing them in along with it. Rukia put down the box on the table and moved to me, pressing herself again my chest.

"Rukia…"

She murmured something so softly that I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Looks like we have news to trump Tōshirō's."


	9. Heartbeats and Hisana

Wow, guys, over 50 reviews and 50 pages. Thanks so much for the support! It makes my day! And here, just for you, is another chapter. Enjoy!

--

The delightful morning sickness came back in full-force. So, we spent most of our mornings in the bathroom and bought stock in the cracker companies. When we hit the fifth week, I took the day off and brought Rukia to the doctor, the apprehension eating at me.

"Ichigo, you're shaking," she squeezed my hand harder.

"I'm okay." But I wasn't _that_ okay. Maybe it was Rukia in that paper gown, or those crazy looking stirrups attached to the bed… but man, was I starting to freak out. It can't be another miscarriage this time.

The doctor entered, smiling at us. "You must be Mr. Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you." He extended a hand to me and I shook it, hoping he didn't notice the sweaty palms and the trembling, though I doubt it's something he hasn't seen before. "So, I'm just going to do an ultrasound and a pelvic exam to see how your baby's doing."

He took a sheet out of one of the drawers, draping it over her legs. Rukia propped her legs in the foot rests and laid back, turning her head to look at me. "You okay?" I reached out and touched her face.

"Mm hm." She shut her eyes.

The doctor was busy poking around between her legs (something I wasn't that fond of). "Everything's looking good." He stood up and pulled the sheet down. "Now, with the ultrasound, we'll see the baby's heartbeat."

I held my breath as he moved the machine towards Rukia. She lifted the gown and pushed down the sheet, exposing her stomach. He greased her up, rubbing the wand against her belly. I watched the screen intently, my heart seizing. "Well, looks like we have a heartbeat. Actually…" The doctor took a good look at the screen, moving the wand some more. "Yup, there are two heartbeats."

"Two?" I squeaked. "As in two babies?"

"Yup. Congratulations, you're having twins."

My heart started beating rapidly. Two babies! Holy shit! "Rukia…" I turned my eyes to her, seeing her watching the ultrasound, this unbelievably big smile on her face.

"They look good. They're the right size, development looks good. You're following the diet?"

"Yes," Rukia murmured, her smile growing larger. "But I'm still getting the morning sickness."

"That's natural. It'll subside by the second trimester. My only suggestion is to try to eat several small meals a day rather than the normal three."

"Alright."

The doctor put back the wand, starting to rub the gel off of Rukia's stomach. "Now, because of what happened last time, I'd rather you come back every week. Just to make sure."

"Of course."

"As long as you stick to the diet and avoid strenuous activity, I see no reason why you won't have two healthy babies in thirty five weeks." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you." I stood quickly and shook his hand. The doctor excused himself and shut the door, leaving us alone. I was almost sure this was a dream. Rukia scooted off the table and stood there for a moment, touching her stomach tenderly. "Rukia…" I turned to her, wrapping my arms around her and lifting her from the floor.

She flung her arms around my neck, laughing softly. "I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I." I nuzzled my nose to hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Rukia kissed me softly. "Do you think… we can tell everyone now?"

"You heard the doctor. We're going to have two, healthy babies. I think it's safe."

"Alright…" Rukia smiled widely. "But you're telling the Soul Society."

--

I knocked on the door softly, waiting with my hands in my pockets. Byakuya slid the door open, actually looking like he could tolerate my presence. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Yo," I grinned. "You have some time for me?"

"I suppose." He turned and I followed him into the office, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. "How is Rukia?"

"Pretty good. She wanted to come today but she couldn't. She said she'd be by Wednesday for lunch." In order to give him time to cool-down if he didn't take this well.

"So, what is it that you want, Ichigo?" His eyes were actually less harsh than usual, scaring me only slightly.

"I came to tell you some big news." I took a deep breath, my smile naturally spreading wider. "Rukia is pregnant. With twins."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, but the rest of his face didn't change.

"It's still early, she's only seven weeks along… but we wanted you to be the first to know over here." I was starting to get uncomfortable by his lack of reaction, his lack of _everything_. He could at least say something.

"Congratulations," he said softly, looking away from me.

I couldn't decide whether to be more nervous or be pissed… so I decided on my happy, I'm-going-to-be-a-dad attitude. "Thanks. And don't worry, she'll be taking some time off. I mean, by the time they get here I'll have graduated and I've already been scouting out jobs…" I almost felt pathetic, trying to convince Byakuya I could take care of Rukia, but I had no idea what he was thinking! It would be nice if he either told me that having a baby now was ridiculous or a miracle.

"That's good." He seemed to be spacing out.

I didn't know if I should mention what I had been thinking about since Rukia got pregnant the first time, but… maybe it would get some real reaction out of him. "Byakuya, I wanted to ask you something, about the kids."

"What is it?"

"I wasn't sure whether or not I should bring it up with Rukia, so I thought I should ask you first. I was thinking that if one of them was a girl… maybe we should name her Hisana." I readied myself for a beating.

Byakuya's eyes came back to me… and he almost looked kind of sad. I had never really seen Byakuya gloomy before, so I really couldn't read his expression. We didn't speak for a few minutes, just Byakuya staring at me, making me sweat. Finally, he closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face. "Has Rukia told you much about her sister?"

"Only… only that you were married to her and that she was the reason you adopted Rukia." I couldn't bring myself to say that she had died, especially not to the husband she left behind.

"Hisana… Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was very young."

What? I was about to rethink naming the kid Hisana, but Byakuya continued.

"Hisana died of the grief of it and the blame she placed on herself." Byakuya sighed. "I don't know whether or not Rukia blames her for any of this, so I don't know if I should tell you that your suggestion would be a good idea."

I sat in thought for a moment, trying to take it all in. I took a deep breath. "Rukia had a miscarriage."

"What?"

"The first baby didn't make it through the fifth week. Afterwards, when we were alone, she'd always have the same look on her face, like she'd lost something that she'd always want back." It was painful to remember that, but it might be something he needed to hear. "When she looks at Hisana's ring, she gets the same exact expression." I never really thought I'd be trying to comfort Byakuya, especially since he never seemed to like me and I was definitely not fond of him in the beginning, but… her pain and his was connect. "I don't think Rukia blames her at all… and I think she doesn't blame you, either."

"I didn't say she blamed me." For the first time since I'd known him, he sounded upset.

"Alright." I didn't want to fight him. If he wanted to talk about it… if he was ready to talk about it, he would, and probably to Rukia, not me. "All I'm saying is that I still think it's a good idea… and I was wondering if you'd talk to her about it."

"If you think it's best."

"I do."

"Alright." Byakuya cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have work to do."

"I understand." I stood up, still smiling.

"Tell Rukia that I'm happy for her."

"You can tell her yourself on Wednesday."


	10. Pop

Sorry this took so long. I hurt my shoulder real bad and have been high on heavy-duty pain killers. As if you needed my excuse. Anyway, here's the next installment. If it's weird, I blame it on the pills. Enjoy!

--

After visiting Byakuya, it seemed like a good idea to stop by Tōshirō's, since he had been MIA since his pre-proposal-panic. I knocked on the door, waiting until Tōshirō yelled for me to come in. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Momo had opened the door, staring at me bewildered.

"I was in town and thought I would visit." I glanced behind her. "Is Tōshirō here?"

"He went out…" Momo smiled softly. "Is there something I could do?"

"Well, I got some time, mind if we just talk?" Man, I knew I couldn't bring it up, but I wanted to see if I could get any hint of the engagement.

"Sure, come in." Momo moved to the side and I walked through the door, her closing it behind us. She walked over to the desk and we sat in the chairs together. "How's Rukia?"

"She's fine… well…" I couldn't hide the large smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Rukia's pregnant with twins."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, Ichigo!" I almost thought she would cry.

"You're the second on this end to know, though, so I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet for a little."

"Of course!" Momo nodded vigorously. "But can I tell Tōshirō?"

"Sure, not like you two can keep much from each other anyway," I smirked. Damnit, the suspense was killing me. I wanted to look at her hands, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and I'd have no excuse if she caught me doing it.

"You're right, I can't," Momo smiled softly. "Is she alright though?"

"Fine, a little sick in the mornings, but it'll go away in a couple more weeks." I smiled at her. "But you should come see her sometime. It's a little hard for her, with Orihime and Tatsuki being farther away than she'd like… she needs a female friend other than my sisters."

"Really?" Her face lit up. "I'd like that… I'd like that very much!"

"Good." Alright, I had to get something out of her. "So, Momo… anything new on your end?"

"Um…" Momo smiled to herself, a soft blush rising on her cheeks. Her eyes suddenly shot to the door. "Oh, Tōshirō!"

"Hey." I hadn't even noticed the sound of the door, but there was Tōshirō, standing, looking at us bewilderedly.

"Yo, Tōshirō."

"When did you get here?" He walked over to Momo, kissing her on the cheek softly.

"A little while ago," I smiled. "I was just asking Momo if there was anything new."

Tōshirō smiled and touched Momo's shoulder. "Go ahead, Momo."

Momo blushed deeply. "Tōshirō and I… we're engaged."

YES! I couldn't exactly react that way, so I toned down the excitement. "Finally."

"Shut up!" Tōshirō snipped.

"Well, it did take you long enough," I smirked.

Momo started giggling, peeving Tōshirō even more. "You two are jerks."

"You better take that back, at least for me," Momo grinned, tugging on his sleeve.

"Fine, he's a jerk, and a bad influence on you." Tōshirō laid his hand on her head, smoothing her hair.

"Oh, Tōshirō, Ichigo has good news, too!"

"Really?" Tōshirō looked at me quizzically.

"Rukia's pregnant!" Momo chimed.

Tōshirō stared at me for a moment, his face starting to grow nervous. "Is she alright?"

"Don't worry, she's more than alright." I smiled reassuringly, watching him relax slightly. "She's actually expecting twins."

"But, Ichigo…" He frowned.

"She's fine. We had the check-ups, so don't worry about it." I waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Really, Tōshirō, you worry too much." Momo touched his hand softly. So he hadn't told her… I guess it's better that way, or else Momo would match, if not surpass, his worry.

"I guess you're right," he smiled at her softly.

"So, did you think about when you want the wedding?"

"Uh…" Tōshirō stared at me blankly.

"The winter, since Tōshirō likes the snow best!" Momo smiled glowingly. "Other than that, nothing."

I started wanting Rukia. I don't know, thinking about weddings made me think about ours, and how happy we were then and how much happier we are now. It was moments like this that really reminded me how much I loved her.

"Ichigo?" Tōshirō waved a hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to attention. "Sorry, didn't mean to space out." Tōshirō stared at me, the worry coming back to his face. "Quit it!" My palm connected with his chin, sending him back a few steps.

"Damnit, Ichigo!" Tōshirō clutched his chin. "Don't hit me!"

I eased out of the chair, standing. "When you get that look on your face I have to hit you."

"Ichigo," Momo's voice sounded like a scolding mother.

"Asshole," Tōshirō kicked at me, just barely missing my stomach.

"Tōshirō!" In one swift motion, Momo was out of the chair and grasping Tōshirō's ear tightly between her fingers. She tugged on it harshly. "I swear, neither of you can behave."

"He started it!" We echoed each other, pointing.

Momo sighed. "Well, I'm ending it, or else no wedding for either of you!"

--

"We're home!" Rukia's voice chimed through the house.

I walked out of the bedroom. "We?"

"We!" She pointed to herself, her stomach, and then Momo next to her.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" I made my way to Rukia, kissing her on the forehead.

"I wanted to walk Rukia home," she smiled brightly.

"And I wanted to give her some of the wedding books I have."

"You have wedding books?" I blinked.

She stared at me for a moment and then sighed exasperatedly. "Idiot." She trudged to the book shelf. Karin looked up at her from the couch as Rukia touched her head softly. "Karin, did you finish the other book already?"

"Uh huh." Karin put her new book down on her lap. It was her eight pregnancy book. I swear, the girl was insane.

"May I… borrow one of those books, too?" Momo pointed at the pregnancy book in Karin's lap.

My eyes grew wide. "No way, you're not…! You can't be!"

Momo blushed deeply. "No, oh, no! I just… I'd like to read it."

"Plus, wouldn't it be fun to scare Tōshirō?" Rukia smirked and handed a pile of books to Momo.

I chuckled. That's my wife, almost purely evil.

"Rukia, how far along are you?" Momo was staring intently at her stomach.

"Oh, um," she gave me a quizzical glance and then looked to her stomach, "Ten weeks, give or take a few days."

"Aren't you… small?"

"She's supposed to _pop_ at thirteen to sixteen weeks," Karin stated matter-of-factly.

"_Pop_?" I couldn't help but sound disgusted. I mean, pop wasn't exactly a great word to use.

"Overnight." Karin put her hands on her stomach and suddenly jutted them out, stopping them four inches from her body. "Pop. And then she'll look pregnant."

"Really?" Momo and I both blurted. I guess I needed to read more.

"Yup," Rukia beamed. She did that a lot, ever since the babies became a sure thing. Whoever coined the phrase "new mother glow" had it right. She was always radiant with that smile. "I'll be fat before you know it."

"But still so very beautiful." I placed my hand softly on Rukia's head, smoothing her hair.

"Gag me," Karin opened her mouth and stuck her finger in there, making vomiting sounds (sounds we knew all too well at this point).

"Karin, you just wait…" _until you're pregnant_. Scrap that, real quick. No mention of sisters pregnant. "Until she gets big, then you'll see how cute she is."

"Now I feel nauseous," Rukia rolled her eyes. "Momo, I pray that Tōshirō doesn't get this corny when you get pregnant."

"Me?" Momo clutched her stomach, another blush rising on her cheeks.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby-carriage," I sang enthusiastically.

Rukia smacked me in the back of the head. "If I'm going to keep my lunch, you are no longer allowed to speak."

"Oh, it's a party!" Dad suddenly appeared in the doorway, Yuzu behind him. "Why, hello, Momo, how are you?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Yuzu chimed, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Momo looked as if she were shocked to be invited.

"We have more than enough, you should stay!"

"No, I really shouldn't. Tōshirō is expecting me and…" Momo's eyes met Yuzu's, and I could see her melt. "But what about Saturday? I could bring Tōshirō by, too, if you don't mind."

"Wonderful!" Yuzu smiled widely and then skipped past us, probably going to find a cookbook with a special recipe just for them. I smiled.

"Oh, and, um… are you all busy three weeks from now, on Sunday?" Momo stared at her hands nervously.

"Not that I know of…" I looked at everyone in the room and they all shook their head.

"Well, Tōshirō and I… we're having an engagement party."

"Then we're definitely not busy," Rukia smiled, and I could tell she was close to bursting into joyful tears (again).

"Great," Momo smiled softly. "Oh, and, Ichigo…"

"Uh huh?"

"May I speak with you for just a moment, before I go?"

"Uh… yeah, sure." I shrugged.

"Alright, well, goodbye, everyone!" Momo moved to Rukia, hugging her and then waved at everyone else. I walked her to and out of the door, closing it behind us.

"What is it, Momo?" I couldn't help but be worried for a moment.

"The engagement party…"

"Yeah?"

"It's actually a surprise party for Rukia, for the babies," Momo beamed.

I stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"A surprise baby shower. I already briefed everyone, and all I need is for you to give me the OK." She stared at me expectantly.

"Momo…" I put my hand on top of her head, smiling brightly at her. "You are a genius."

"Then, it's alright?"

"More than alright."

"Wonderful!" Momo jumped slightly, hardly able to control her excitement.

"Does anyone else here know?"

Momo shook her head. "Only you. And maybe it should stay that way, the less people know the less chance of her finding out."

"Good idea."

"But don't you dare spill to her, Ichigo!"

"Hey, come on, I can keep a secret from her!"

"Yeah, right."


	11. Movement

I know I'm taking so long to write this! I'm sorry for the delay, though. College calls. Hopefully over Christmas I'll be able to give you more. But enjoy this!

--

"What do you think of this?" Rukia held up a vase.

"I don't know, it's a vase. Why?"

She placed the vase down and sighed in exasperation. "We need a gift for the engagement party, stupid."

"Why would we need a gift? It's not like-" I snapped my mouth shut. Yeah, way to almost let the cat out of the bag, Ichigo!

"No like what?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"It's not like it's the wedding." I shrugged, trying to save myself from ruining everything.

"But still, we should get a gift."

"Rukia," I whined.

"Shut up and help me."

Which translated to, shut your mouth, follow me around, and make nods of approval when necessary. I did just that, waiting as she lifted just about everything in the store. Finally, she fell in love with a tea set and I nodded, scooting her to the check out aisle.

Rukia handed me the package and stood up on her tip toes, giving me a kiss. "Honey, let's go baby shopping."

"Shouldn't we wait until after the shower?"

"What shower?"

SHIT. We are not going shopping again before the shower. No. I was doing so well, too. "The shower that we're bound to have."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at me. "I wasn't planning a shower, Ichigo."

"Really?" I gave the best confused face I had. "Well, I forgot about your bridal shower, so I don't doubt my ability to make up a baby shower."

She stared at me for a few minutes and then laughed softly. "Sometimes, you really are dense, Ichigo."

I made an internal sigh of relief. "Yeah, I hope the kids don't inherit that." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you tired, Rukia?"

"A little, but I want to just look for a few minutes, so come on." She took my hand and pulled me along towards the escalator, down to the lower level for the baby stuff. As we reached the edge of the baby clothes, she stopped.

"Rukia?" She turned to me and she was crying again. I could almost sigh in exasperation, but, boy, would that definitely make it worse. "What's wrong?" I ran my hands along her arms.

"It's all so cute…"

"You're crying in a store because you're overwhelmed with cuteness?"

"I'm pregnant, damnit, I can cry when I want!" Her voice suddenly got shrill and loud, sending just about everyone's eyes to us. Rukia clasped a hand over her mouth, surprised by her own volume.

I started chuckling. "Good job."

She poked me harshly in the chest. "That was your fault."

I shrugged. "Everything is my fault."

--

As Karin had predicted, Rukia _popped_. We went to bed, Rukia with nothing more than a little pudge, and the next morning we woke up to a tiny globe, like she'd swallowed a melon. And boy, did she cry.

"I'm not going," she huffed.

"What?"

"I'm not going!" Rukia cupped the ball that was her stomach and whined. "I look so fat!"

"You're having twins, you're allowed to look fat!"

Wrong answer. I said the word fat. Her face screwed up in a frown. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"What, you're going to stay in a closet until the pregnancy is over?" I touched her belly. "Come on, Rukia, Momo will be so upset if you're not there."

"Tell her I didn't feel well." Rukia swatted my hands away and trudged over to the bed, flopping down on it.

"No, because then Tōshirō will erupt into a panic and then both Momo and I will have a horrible time at the party." I pointed at her. "You need to be there."

"Ichigo," she whined.

"Rukia, everyone knows you're pregnant, they've been waiting for you to get big!" I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, clutching her stomach.

She stared at me for a few minutes, formulating an argument in her mind. "Fine. But I won't be happy."

"Yeah, right." I kissed her cheek. "You'll spend ten minutes being cranky and then you'll move to your excitement phase." I rubbed her arms. "Now, get dressed."

"What do I wear?" She clutched her stomach.

"I don't know, ask Yuzu, she has an inherent ability to make everything cute."

Rukia huffed and trudged out of the bedroom, off to find Yuzu. I lay back on the bed, preparing more arguments just in case she decided against the party again. I was not about to let it go this far and then have her ruin it.

"Which one?" Rukia walked back in, Yuzu behind her.

"The blue one." Yuzu waved at me before diving into Rukia's part of the closet. "This one." She had pulled out one of Rukia's dresses, actually one of my favorites on her, and handed it to Rukia. "The skirt's full enough that there won't be any pulling around the stomach."

"Sounds good to me," I interjected.

Rukia glared at me for a moment, but Yuzu saved me, touching Rukia's arm. "Don't worry, it'll look great. And tomorrow after school we can go shopping for clothes that will make you more comfortable."

"But don't you have a date tomorrow?" Rukia whispered, probably trying to make it so I didn't hear.

"Not until seven, so we can go before that," Yuzu murmured back. "Well, you two have fun. Please, tell Tōshirō and Momo I said congratulations again!"

"Sure, Yuzu. See you later." I waited until Yuzu exited before sitting up quickly, staring intently at Rukia. "Yuzu has a date?"

"Where did you hear that?" Rukia slipped out of her nightclothes and started struggling into the dress.

"From your mouth, two seconds ago. You think you can whisper, but you're actually pretty loud." I stood up and helped her into the dress, running my hands over her stomach. "So spill it."

"Hey, if you want information, you ask Yuzu." She laughed.

"You know I can't ask her, so spill," I groaned.

"We're going to be late." Rukia used that sing-song voice she did whenever she wanted to torture me. "Oh, and don't wear jeans, Ichigo. Put on your nice slacks."

"We're not even going to be wearing this over there, so what's the point?"

She stared at me with that death glare of hers that makes my knees go weak.

I sighed deeply in defeat. She waited as I trudged to the dresser and pulled out my slacks, changing quickly. "Alright, let's get out of here." I wrapped an arm around her waist and we started the journey to the Soul Society. I was going crazy trying to hold in my excitement, but I managed to keep myself in check.

We ended up in front of the building where it was supposed to be and Rukia stopped, looking around. "Did you see anyone going in?"

"I guess we're late," I shrugged. "They just better not have started the party without us!" I smiled widely and pulled her along through the doors. As we walked into the hall, I saw Renji leaning against the wall. He made a quick turn and disappeared into the doors. We reached the doors and I opened one for her, scooting her in.

The room roared, "Surprise!"

Rukia gasped, putting her hand on her chest. She turned to me, tears in her eyes, and nudged my shoulder. "I can't believe you do this!"

"Don't look at me! This was all Momo's idea." I cleared the happiness from my face for just a moment, sending a stern look her way. "Don't you dare cry."

"Okay!" Her face lit up and she twirled around, jumping from person to person in the room. She stopped with Momo, hugging her for what seemed like an hour.

I settled on standing with Renji. "Good job being a look out."

"Yeah." He seemed to be staring off, specifically in Rukia's direction.

"What is it?" I nudged him.

"I've really…" Renji took a deep breath. "I've never seen her so happy."

"It sounds like there's a 'but' coming up."

Renji shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about the babies."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," I sighed. "But let's not get into this today. If she even catches a glimpse of us being upset, there will be hell to pay. So let's swallow it and smile like crazy." I sent a corny smile Renji's way and he laughed.

"Understood. Just one last thing, though."

"Yeah?"

"Would you keep me a little more updated?"

"You mean send you a message every two minutes?" I smirked.

"You know what I mean, asshole."

"Sure, Uncle Renji, you'll be the first to know!" I patted his shoulder, and luckily for me he resisted the urge to hit me.

A squeal suddenly erupted from the "girl's corner" and the call for presents started echoing through the hall. "Think we can sneak out?" I smirked at Renji.

"Not if you want to live," Renji sighed.

Renji and I started moving towards my massively pregnant wife. "Here, Ichigo!" she squealed, handing me a pad and a pencil.

"What's this?"

"I open, you write down what and who from."

I almost opened my mouth to ask why I would want to do that when my intelligence and my will to live caught up with me. "Okay, but if there's more than a hundred gifts, I give up."

"Just shut up and write, honey!" Rukia beamed.

I sighed and contented myself with taking extensive notes on every gift coming through Rukia's fingers. Crib from Byakuya, changing table (so not looking forward to that) from Renji, carrier from Momo and Tōshirō, and on and on.

"Oh, these are beautiful!" Rukia pulled three baby blankets out of a bag. "Where did you get these?"

"Actually, she made them." Shūhei pointed at Tori.

"Bet she scared the hell out of you," I laughed.

Tori started giggling. "Yeah, he thought I had a surprise for him!" Tori nudged Shūhei as he turned bright red.

"Well, either way, you did a wonderful job," Rukia beamed.

Tori took a deep breath, as if nervous. "If you'd like, I could teach you sometime."

"Really?" Rukia's voice almost went so high it could break glasses. "I would love that!"

"Great!" Tori smiled widely.

And the list continued. By the time all of them were through, I had one hell of a hand cramp and I was definitely not looking forward to carrying all that stuff home. Suddenly, Rukia stopped and grabbed her stomach. "Oh!"

I think everyone in the room jumped and Byakuya and I were next to her instantly, Renji close behind. "What's wrong?" I grasped her shoulder, looking at her intently.

"The babies!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. "What is it, what's wrong with them?"

Tears started pouring from her eyes as she looked up at me, a large smile gracing her face. "They're _moving_."

I fell to my knees, slipping my hands under hers. I waited for a second and then her skin rolled under my hands. "Rukia, it's beautiful…"

She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. She leaned in and kissed me softly, then turned her gaze to Byakuya. "Brother, please, come here." I pulled myself away from her, still kneeling at her feet. Byakuya hesitantly reached his hands out, touching her stomach ever so lightly. He jumped as the babies obviously did another spin. "It's okay," Rukia touched his arm.

He relaxed a little, spreading out his fingers. I knew better than to expect Byakuya to cry, but the look on his face convinced me he was doing everything not to. He leaned in, and to my surprise (actually, probably to everyone's surprise), actually kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Hey, I want to feel, too!" Yachiru squealed, jumping up and down.

"Me, too," Momo chimed.

"Alright, there'll be a turn for everyone," Rukia laughed softly.

I forced myself to step back, letting Rukia be engulfed by all the people. I almost wished that we had been alone when this happened, so I could have this moment all to myself, but this was better for Rukia. I stayed where I was, seeing the kisses and hugs, the hands grazing her stomach. I felt a hand on my shoulder and snapped out of my trance.

"Hey," Tōshirō smiled.

"Did you get to feel the baby?"

"No, that's alright. Momo can take my turn." Tōshirō laughed. "Plus, you were looking kind of lonely."

"Well, everyone has stolen my wife," I forced a laugh.

"Ichigo… what's wrong?"

I ran my hand over my face. "She almost gave me a heart attack. My first though was… I thought…"

"Something went wrong."

"And, God, would that have killed her," I swallowed hard, pushing back the tears that wanted to fall. "But now… they're there. I've felt them." I smiled softly, watching Rukia beam as people touched her stomach, felt out children move. "They're fine, Tōshirō."

"I never had a doubt." Tōshirō grinned, patting me on the shoulder. "You've got two little ones on the way."

"And they're not coming quick enough."


	12. Sex?

Okay, yay! Quick yet short update. I'll admit, I'm evil for writing this. You'll just have to wait!

--

I turned over, her absence from bed jarring me awake. "Rukia?" I sat up quickly, looking around the room. She wasn't there. My heart started to pound. I got up quickly and ran out the room and into the living room, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw her sitting on the crouch, the TV on low. "Rukia…"

She turned her head and smiled at me. "Sorry, I just didn't want to wake you. You've been so tired lately."

"Hey, it's okay." I sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Just wanted to know where you were. Are you alright?"

She pointed to her stomach and frowned. "They won't stop moving. I thought they started torturing you _after_ they came out of the womb!"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. "Looks like they have your patience."

"Thanks," she glared at me. "If you're going to be like that, you should go back to bed."

"Yeah, yeah." I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Did Karin tell you what's going on with the babies this week?"

"Yes," Rukia smiled widely. "Our babies' fingernails, eyelids, and eyebrows are now fully formed, apparently."

"Anything else?" I knew I was grinning ear to ear, so glad that Karin had become so in love with the idea of seeing her nieces and/or nephews.

"Well… there are different things for boys and girls she told me about, but…" She stared at me intensely for a moment. "Ichigo, do we want to know the sexes of the babies?"

"Uh…" Saying 'I don't know' at this point would be a death sentence, but I had nothing else in my mind to say.

Luckily, she jumped back in. "Because the doctor said he could tell me, and he's been reminding me every time I've been to see him, but… I'm not sure I want to ruin the surprise."

"Well…" I paused and then shrugged. "It doesn't really matter what they are. They're our kids either way."

"So you don't want to know?"

I kissed her forehead again, catching the scent of her hair. "It's up to you, Rukia. If you don't want to, I'm fine with not knowing."

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling it and smiling. "We'll wait then."

"Sounds good to me." I touched her stomach, waiting to see if the babies would move, but they decided against it. "Seems they've calmed down."

"For _now_."

"What do you say to trying to get some sleep? You look tired."

"Okay," she turned her gaze back to me, smiling softly. "But will you hold me for a while?"

"Of course." I pulled her back against my chest, slipping her between my legs.

"I hope they're girls."

"Oh, yeah?" I laughed. "And why's that?"

She looked up at me, one of those evil smiles on her face. "Because one of you is enough."


	13. If Only Rukia Could Mind Her Business

Sorry it took me so long

Sorry it took me so long! Ugh, College kills, it really does. The semester's over, so hopefully I'll start up with this again! Enjoy!

--

"Why do I have to write the thank you notes?" I screeched, looking at the endless pile of cards Rukia had set before me.

"Because they're your babies, too," she chimed. "And Tori will be here any minute! We're having a crocheting party, so I'll be too busy."

My jaw dropped, trying to formulate some kind of argument, when the doorbell rang.

Rukia shuffled to the door and opened it, greeting Tori excitedly. "It's nice to see you, too, Rukia," Tori smiled, a bit bewildered. "Hello, Ichigo."

"Hi," I grumbled, grabbing a card from the pile angrily.

"Don't mind him, he's pouting," Rukia laughed.

"I am not!" I shouted, grabbing another card from the pile. "And you better leave me alone, or I'll write horrible things in these letters!"

"Yeah, sure you will." Rukia waved her hand, dismissing me completely. I resigned myself to writing the god-awful letters as Tori and Rukia delved into their girlyness, keeping my mouth shut and trying not to listen to their conversation, until Rukia actually said something interesting. "You and Shūhei had a fight?" Oh, my interest was perked, I'll admit.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a fight… maybe a misunderstanding or…"

"What happened?" Oh, there is my wife, nosey as could possibly be.

Tori shrugged. "He wants our life one way and I think I want it another."

I could hear Rukia taking a deep breath, getting ready to start asking a lot of questions, when I butted in, hoping to save Tori. "Rukia, let it go."

"Ichigo-"

"Let. It. Go." I stared at her, and she finally backed down, turning her conversations to an easier subject.

"How far along are you now?" Tori, obviously uncomfortable, tried to change the subject.

"Twenty-four weeks." Rukia grinned. "Our babies have tastes buds now."

Tori stared at her. "What?"

"Karin, Ichigo's sister, tells us every week about the new development with the babies." Rukia sighed happily. "It's great to have her telling me every little thing. Plus, I don't have to read all those baby books, she does it for me!"

Tori laughed softly. "So you're a little past halfway?"

"Yes, but its not going fast enough!" Rukia hugged her stomach. "I was done with being pregnant weeks ago."

I lost interest again and started to mentally doze as I wrote the same mundane things over and over. Thanks for the bibs, thanks for the booties, thanks for making me write these stupid cards. My mind was only brought back to find Tori standing over me, saying goodbye. I waved and she was off, leaving Rukia to her own attempt at crochet. I'll tell you, it's not the best.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes?" I sighed, putting down my last card.

"I think you should talk to Shūhei."

I let my head fall against the table. "It's none of my business."

"But, Ichi…"

Oh, no. She never calls me Ichi. Damnit. "Why?" I whined.

"Tori's a nice girl!"

"And a smart girl, she can deal without me butting in…"

"But Shūhei's dense."

Okay, she got me there. "You won't leave me alone if I don't, will you?"

"Nope!" She chimed.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would kick you." I growled, getting up out of my seat. "But you owe me."

"Uh huh."

--

It took me a day to get my thoughts together before I went to talk to Shūhei. I mean, talking to the midget was easy, but I didn't exactly have a lot of history with Shūhei. I walked into the 9th division, still wondering what exactly I was going to say, and how the hell I was going to bring it up.

"Ichigo," Shūhei looked at my quizzically.

"Hey, Shūhei, you got a minute?"

"Sure…" Shūhei waved me into the room. "Is anything wrong?"

"Yeah, Rukia."

Shūhei took a deep breath, the worry evident on his face. "Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, that's not what's wrong. What's wrong is she's a pain in the ass when she catches a rumor. That's why I'm here."

Shūhei frowned. "She talked to Tori, huh?"

"Well, Tori was good about it and danced around the subject."

"Yeah, she's good at that." Shūhei smiled weakly.

"So I'm here to ask what's going on… but, if you don't want to tell me, I'm still in the clear with Rukia since I tried." I laughed softly.

Shūhei shrugged. "I don't mind telling you, as long as you don't talk to her about it. She's… She probably wouldn't appreciate it."

"Just as long as I don't have to tell Rukia about it," I sighed.

"Alright, deal," he chuckled. "Don't fall out of your chair, but… Tori's pregnant."

Okay, so it was hard not to fall out of my chair. "What?"

He shrugged again. "I guess you could say we weren't the safest couple." He put his hands on the desk, staring at them. "But that's not the real problem."

"What could be a bigger deal than that?"

"I asked her to marry me, and she said she won't."

I was starting to think maybe Tori wasn't all that smart. "Was there a reason?"

"She said she didn't think we were _ready_. Can you believe that? We're ready to have a kid, but not get married?" Shūhei leaned back in his chair, moving his hands from the desk to his lap and leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. "It's ridiculous. She's ridiculous," he growled.

Okay, so all that pre-planning of what I was going to talk about was thrown out the window. This was definitely _not_ what I was expecting. Okay, Ichigo, time to think on your feet. "But she's willing to have the baby?"

"She was excited. Only time I've seen her that excited was in bed," he smirked to himself. "But she won't marry me."

"Why is it so important that you marry her?" Wow, thank you brain for working.

"Because she's pregnant!"

"There's your problem." Rukia would be so proud; I'm turning into a regular Dr. Phil. "See, women are smarter than us, they see right through what we say and do. So when you asked her to marry you, she knew the reason why was because she was pregnant, not because you loved her."

He kept staring that the ceiling. "Fuck," he groaned.

"You should just talk it out with her." I stood slowly, checking for any sign of a reply from him. "It's not as if you've fucked it up beyond repair."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go, but you know Rukia's going to have her over again, and if you don't listen to be I'm going to have to come back."

"You're whipped," he smirked.

"It's Rukia, of course I'm whipped." I shrugged. "I'll see ya, Shūhei."

"Later."

I walked out the door and shut it behind me, taking a moment to let everything I had just heard sink in, and to start contemplating what I was going to tell Rukia. I started down the hallway, but stopped as soon as I took the first turn, seeing Tori standing there, her back against the wall.

She looked at me and smiled softly. "Hi, Ichigo."

"Hey. You here to talk to Shūhei?" Yes, captain obvious.

"I was thinking about it," her smile faltered.

I walked up to her putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to tell you one thing."

She looked pretty shocked that I gotten that close, but she recovered, nodding at me, her eyes inquisitive.

"I don't know Shūhei too well, but I do know that he's like me in the fact that emotions take time to come out. But you have to know by now that he loves you, even if he's too dense to say it."

She laughed softly. "That was two things."

"Yeah, well, I never said I was smart." I removed my hand and shrugged. "Now go see him. I won't keep you."

Tori started walking away, almost like she was walking on glass. As she was just about to turn the corner, she stopped, turning to me. "Rukia sent you, didn't she."

"Yeah, she's a nosey woman."

She laughed. "You've got a good wife, Ichigo."

"Yeah, and hopefully Shūhei will, too."


	14. Icy Wedding

Not to disappoint, here is another chapter

Not to disappoint, here is another chapter! Enjoy!

--

"Come on, Rukia, let's get going." I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Isn't one wedding in a lifetime enough?"

"Stop it. It's Momo's big day, no one will even notice your bulge. And we'll be in kimonos! Let's go!"

I heard her grumbling behind the door, finally opening it. "Fine, but you're carrying me there."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll make a grand entrance with you riding piggy-back. Come on." I grasped her hand and started the well traveled road to the Soul Society. Thankfully, it was only seven to ten more weeks before she could stop feeling like a blimp, and stop insisting that I carry her everywhere (especially since she's got an extra 45 lbs of weight!).

We walked into the hall, both of us in traditional Shinigami kimonos, Rukia gasping at the beautiful set up. Tōshirō had obviously gone all out, icing over all the flowers. Rukia launched herself on her tippy-toes, kissing my cheek. "Okay, I need to go to Momo. You get going to Tōshirō."

"Yes ma'am. See you when they walk up the aisle." Both of us turned and walked to our respectable sides, me disappearing into the groom's room. Only Renji had beaten me, him standing there trying to talk Tōshirō out of his nervous frenzy.

"Hey, midget, chill!"

Tōshirō narrowed his eyebrows at me. "Ichigo, you're late!"

"By like five minutes. Man, even I wasn't this crazy on my wedding day." I walked over to him, ruffling his hair and making sure to keep him at an arms length in case he decided to attack.

"Yeah, you were almost comatose and drooling," Renji smirked.

"Hey, better than bouncing off the walls."

"Shut up!" Tōshirō swung at me but missed, thanks to me being out of his reach.

"Take a deep breath, Tōshirō." I let go of him and he just stood there for a second. He finally took a deep breath, eying me belligerently.

After he had calmed himself for the moment, he pointed at me. "Get your dress kimono. It's in the closet."

"Yes, sir!" I grabbed my kimono out of the closet and went about getting dressed. I came back to the room to find Shūhei there, already dressed. "Hey, Shūhei."

"Yo, Ichigo."

"Okay, everyone's here," Tōshirō ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, okay."

"Don't freak out. We've got to wait for the girls, anyway." Just as I got the sentence out of my mouth, Yachiru popped her head in.

"Momo's ready! Time to get to the altar, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Oh, shit," Tōshirō murmured.

"Get going!" I started pushing him out of the room and into the hallway. Rangiku, Tori, and Rukia were already standing there, each of them fussing with their outfits. "Okay, get up there. We'll be up in a second."

"Okay, okay," Tōshirō stuttered. I watched as he walked up the aisle, taking his place at the altar.

The rest of us lined up in our pairs, me and Rukia in the front, then Renji and Rangiku, and finally Shūhei and Tori. I made a quick glance at Tori, her smiling softly at me. I guess maybe things were okay then, but I'd have to be a snoop and find out later. Damnit, I'm turning into Rukia.

The music started and just as planned I started walking down the aisle, the other pairs behind us. We got to the front and I took my place next to Tōshirō, Rukia standing on the opposite side. The bride's music started and Momo appeared at the opening to the hall. I'll admit, she looked pretty damn beautiful in her icy blue kimono and her hair down. Momo had always looked like a little girl to me, but she sure looked like a woman now!

I stole a glance at Tōshirō, seeing that he was thinking something close to the same thing. His jaw was almost to the floor, and I had to use every last ounce of self control that I had not to laugh at him.

Momo glided down the aisle just as gracefully as Rukia did. I think it's a thing with girls; as soon as they get into a bride's gown, they suddenly become as agile as a ballerina. Momo finally made it, taking her place beside Tōshirō. The poor kid was shaking as he reached for her hand, and again, I managed to get rid of the chuckle that was rising in my throat.

The ceremony started and the vows were exchanged. Thankfully, Tōshirō managed to get through it without a slip-up, though he was obviously still out of his mind with anxiety. He only calmed down when Momo started to tear up, and Tōshirō slipped into comfort mode, squeezing her hands and smiling lovingly at her.

I used this opportunity to look at Rukia, seeing that she too was on the verge of sobbing. Oh, pregnancy hormones, what lovely things they are. All I could do was send a smile her way, and she calmed a little, mouthing something to me that I couldn't understand, so I spent the rest of the ceremony trying to figure out what she'd said. I didn't come out of my confusion-induced trance until I noticed that it was the kissing part. Momo and Tōshirō did as the elder had told them and kissed, sending the whole room into applause and cheering.

I waited for Momo and Tōshirō to start walking before I rushed to my poor, pregnant, hormonal wife, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Oh, Ichi…" She sniffled.

"Oh, calm down," I grinned, leading her behind the newly married couple.

"It's just so beautiful!"

"Stop it or you'll send yourself into premature labor."

"Okay, okay," she sniffled, clearing her eyes with her hands.

We finally made it out into the hallway, all of us taking our turn embracing Tōshirō and Momo. I escorted Rukia out of the hall, away from the masses of people so she could get a minute to calm herself. When she had quelled her tears, we started to head to the reception hall, following the lines of other guests.

Like the other one, this hall was again lined with icy flowers (Damn, Tōshirō is good!). I quickly sat Rukia down, in order to keep her from complaining the whole night about her swollen ankles (I know it sounds almost heartless, but this was a happy occasion, and I was trying to keep it that way). I sat next to her, giving her a quick kiss. "Need anything?"

"Water would be nice."

"Okay," I stood up and started wander around in an attempt to find Rukia some water. I finally found a punch bowl and cups, assuming that she wouldn't throw a tantrum if I got her some of that instead of water. A soft hand fell on my shoulder, causing me to almost smack the punch bowl to the floor (yes, I'm graceful).

"Oh, sorry, Ichigo!" Tori reacted quickly, steadying the punch bowl.

"Damnit, Tori, don't give me a heart attack!"

She smirked. "Sorry, sorry, I just thought you'd have heard me coming, since you are such a _great_ Shinigami."

Ouch. I frowned. "Hey, I've been a little busy with my almost fatherhood to be practicing!" I couldn't help but look her over for a second, scanning for her own bump. "Speaking of that, how's the one you're carrying?" As soon as it came out of my mouth, I could have hit myself. Of course I didn't remember that Shūhei asked me not to bring up the fact that I knew about the baby with her! Oh, I am so smooth! Oh, wonderful, Ichigo!

She must have seen the internal struggle on my face. "I had assumed when we talked that Shūhei had told you about it, Ichigo. It's alright. I don't mind you knowing about it, as long as you keep it to yourself until we're ready."

"Of course not." Thank goodness I didn't tell Rukia. "Then… how'd the talk with Shūhei go?"

Tori smiled and held up her hand, showing off a rather shiny engagement ring (Damn, how did Shūhei afford that? Rukia's going to take one look at it and beat me!). "You were right, Ichigo."

"Could you say that again? I don't get to hear that very often."

She laughed. "You were right. I just really wanted Shūhei to ask me, regardless of the baby. So, thank you for convincing him not to be an idiot."

"You're welcome," I chuckled.

"Oh, and the baby is fine," she touched her belly quickly, but still softly and lovingly.

"You'll pop at thirteen to sixteen weeks," I blurted without thinking.

"_Pop_?" She made the same disgusted tone that I did when I heard Karin use the word.

"Look pregnant, you know."

"Oh…" And there was that new mother glow on her face. It's a wonder that woman can keep pregnancy a secret when it seems so obvious when you see them smile.

"Tori!" Shūhei suddenly appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You were taking so long, I got worried."

"I'm fine, Shūhei. You worry too much," she shook her head at him and sighed.

"Well, you're…" He sighed too, seeing the look on her face.

"Well, I should be getting some punch to Rukia before she dies of thirst. Where are you two sitting?"

"Table 5."

"You're sitting with us, then!" I pointed across the room to where Rukia was sitting, finally seeing that she had probably been giving me a death glare for the past five minutes. Shit. "Meet you there!" I filled two cups quickly and high-tailed it back to the table.

"What took you so long?" She scowled, taking the cup from me and gulping it down.

"Ran into Tori."

"Oh…" Rukia's face softened. "How is she?"

I leaned in closer to Rukia, in order to avoid eavesdropping, "Engaged and pregnant."

"What?" If her pregnancy weight hadn't been there, there would have been nothing gravity could have done to keep her in her seat.

"Yup, Shūhei knocked her up and then proposed."

"That's not a nice way of saying it, Ichigo!"

"But it's what happened!"

"Say it nice!"

"Shūhei and Tori are having a baby so they decided it would be a grand idea to get married," I managed to groan out. "That's what the fight was all about!"

"That's what you couldn't tell me?" She hit my shoulder pretty hard. "Jerk."

"Shūhei told me it was a secret!"

"You're not supposed to keep secrets from your wife!" Hit. Again.

"Um, hello, Rukia," Tori luckily butted in, saving me from being decimated by my wife.

"Tori!" Rukia managed to peel herself out of the seat and embrace Tori. After the embrace she instantly went for Tori's stomach. "Do you have a pudge yet? You don't look like you're showing at all!"

"Sh," I hissed, taking Rukia's hand. "Whole world doesn't need to know."

"I'm only eight weeks along," Tori laughed softly.

"Don't encourage her!" I pointed at Tori.

"Sh, you!" Rukia shooed my hand away and pulled Tori closer, the two of them entering their own private world of pregnancy.

Shūhei looked helplessly at me and I shrugged. "Let's go get something to _drink_."


	15. It's time

It'd been two weeks since the wedding, and we'd planned a dinner for the group. Yuzu, Karin, and Dad had gone out for dinner themselves, leaving a rowdy party of Me, Rukia, Tōshirō, Momo, Shūhei, Tori, Renji, Rangiku, and none other than Byakuya. I have to say that Byakuya being there was at first a little uncomfortable, but the man has warmed up (as much as a man like that could warm up) since Rukia's pregnancy.

Momo and Tori had just cleaned up after dinner, since I refused to let Rukia move all that much and Rangiku was, as per usual, too drunk to do work. We finally all sat down together in the living room with coffee, and tea for the pregnant ladies.

"Since we're all together, I have something I should tell you all!" Tori smiled brightly. I could guess what was coming next, but I prepared my best surprised face when the word actually got out. "I'm pregnant!"

"Is it Shūhei's?" Renji smirked.

"Of course it is, jackass!" Shūhei lunged for him but Tori caught him by the back of the shirt, jerking him back.

"How scandalous, sex before marriage!" Rangiku giggled.

"I'm still protecting her reputation, since we're engaged, too." Shūhei glared at Rangiku, threatening to get up again but Tori had a firm hand planted on him.

"Wow, you just went for everything at once, didn't you?" Tōshirō grinned.

"What can I say, I'm impatient." Shūhei shrugged and turned to Tori, kissing her cheek gently. "Plus, I had to find some way to make her stick around."

Everyone had a good laugh.

"I guess there's no point in telling our news, then," Tōshirō nudged Momo, who started to blush a bright red.

"No way, you, too, Momo?" Rukia's jaw dropped.

"What, does no one in the Soul Society use protection?" Renji muttered.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any!" I chimed, sticking my foot out just in time for Renji to lunge at me, his face meeting the bottom of my shoe.

"I'm just sad that it didn't happen sooner!" Momo giggled until she realized exactly what she had said and then went into a fluster. "I mean, so that Rukia, Tori, and I could be pregnant at the same time!"

Rukia giggled, reaching out to touch Momo's hand. "No, because then the Soul Society would fall chaos thanks to all of our crazy hormonal rages."

"Wow, that's exactly what I was thinking…" I savored my funny moment, knowing in a second that I would be getting a beat down. But it never came. I looked closer at Rukia, seeing her frozen, an almost inaudible groan grinding in her throat. "Rukia?"

"Wow." Her muscles relaxed and she sat back in her seat, taking a hold of her stomach. "I think the babies just did a somersault."

I grasped her shoulders, searching her face for signs of pain. "A bad somersault or a good somersault?"

"A weird one. Oh," she froze again, clutching her stomach. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats, ready to jump on Rukia at any moment. "Sorry, guys, they seem to be attacking me tonight." Rukia laughed softly, getting up out of her chair. "I just need to walk around for a second."

Before I could get up Byakuya was at her side, taking her by the arm. She'd had other moments like this, were the kids were being exceptionally brutal to her insides, so I let Byakuya walk her around the house, knowing she'd be fine. Well, thinking she was fine until she screamed, and we all turned to see the puddle at her feet.

"Rukia!" I bounded over my chair and grabbed her, helping Byakuya keep her on her feet.

"Shit," she hissed. "They're doing a lot more than somersaulting."

"Your water broke."

"No shit!" Rukia screeched, making a death grip on my arm.

"Okay, calm down, Rukia."

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell-" Her words changed into a loud groan.

This was my time to take charge. "Momo, go get the overnight bag from the bedroom. Rangiku, grab a towel to throw over the fluid. Tōshirō, get her jacket from the closet. Renji, come here and hold her while I call the ambulance." Everyone scattered to do their assigned jobs. I got on the phone, trying to keep my head together as Rukia moaned in the background.

Finally the ambulance came, Renji, Byakuya, and I already having brought her to the bottom floor. Byakuya and I hopped into the ambulance with her, the others figuring out a way to get the hospital. "Ichigo, you idiot!"

"I know, I'm sorry." I had prepared myself to be extremely verbally abused during Rukia's labor.

"No, not about the babies!" Rukia squealed. "You forgot to call Isshin!"

"Oh, shit, dad!" I fished my cell phone out of my pocket and nervously tapped in the numbers, waiting for Dad to answer.

"What's up, Ichi?" It was Karin.

For a second I couldn't even think of what do say. "Karin, it's time!"

"The babies?"

"Yes! Hospital, now!"

"Okay, okay, meet you there!"

I hung up, stuffing the cell phone in my pocket. "Okay, Dad, Yuzu, and Karin are meeting us there."

"Okay," she groaned, clutching her stomach. "Damnit!"

"Rukia…" I leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she batted me away.

Byakuya actually laughed softly.

"Don't you laugh!" Rukia hissed at him.

"Calm down, Rukia." Byakuya went to touch her forehead, too, but she slapped that away.

"Tell them to go faster!" Rukia pointed angrily at me.

"Rukia, they're going as fast as they can."

Rukia lifted her head and grasped me by the shirt collar, shaking me. "I want the hospital NOW, and drugs NOW."

Holy shit! She's going nuts! Thankfully, Byakuya was there to loosen her grip on my collar, keeping her from strangling me. Wow, I never thought I'd start a sentence with "Thankfully, Byakuya." Anyway, it took just about forever to actually get the hospital, since Rukia spent most of her time alternating between yelling at the two of us.

Rukia seemed a little more sedate when we got to the hospital and they started carting her around in a wheelchair. Since she was just about to burst, they got her into a room quickly, getting her ready as fast as they possibly could. The calmness came to an end as soon as the doctor uttered those awful, awful words. "Mrs. Kurosaki, we'll have to skip the epidural, since your babies are coming much too fast."

"WHAT?" I was sure that Rukia was going to kill.

"Your babies are ready now; we can't wait for the epidural."

"NO!"

"Rukia, it'll go fast, you won't even notice-"

"SHUT UP, ICHIGO!"

Luckily, the doctor just kept on pushing, obviously used to this kind of reaction from women. "Rukia, it's okay." I forcefully grasped her hand, squeezing it.

"No," she moaned. "I'm going to burst!"

"And then you'll have two beautiful babies to make up for it."

"Oh, they fucking better be gorgeous."

"Okay, Mrs. Kurosaki, I want you to get ready to push."

"Just give me a minute!" Rukia screeched. "Damnit, he's so pushy."

"You should kind of be nice to the guy who going to make sure our kids come out right, Rukia."

"SHUT UP." She clutched my hand so hard I'm sure I heard at least five pops.

"Alright, Mrs. Kurosaki, it's time to start pushing." The doctor disappeared between her legs and started counting, encouraging Rukia to push. After a long moment of her staring at me, she buckled down and actually listened to the doctor. I tried to repeat words of encouragement, but she seemed a little busy moaning gutturally and accusing me.

"Here's the head." The doctor chimed in between Rukia's cursing.

"You're doing great, Rukia." Oh, god, was she crushing my hand.

"JUST GET THEM OUT!"

"One more push and baby number one will be here."

Rukia took a huge breath and squeezed as hard as she could. There was a loud, sharp cry. That was the baby that took after Rukia. The doctor pulled away, our baby in his arms. "Congratulations, you've got a healthy baby girl."

"A girl!" Rukia breathed out, obviously relieved she got at least one.

I just stood there, staring at the nurses cleaning off our daughter, listening to her cry, watching her wriggle in the nurse's arms. She was healthy.

"Alright, Mrs. Kurosaki, just one more."

"Almost done, Rukia."

"I don't know if I can do that again," she whimpered.

"You can. I know you can." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair.

"Start pushing." It seemed to only take seconds for the second baby's head to crown. "One more push and you're all done."

Another cry, this one softer, more of a groan of discontent. Nope, I was wrong, that was Rukia's kid. "And a healthy baby boy!"

"One of each," I smiled at Rukia.

"Ichigo, do they look alright?"

"They look fine, beautiful. Don't worry," I kissed her on the forehead again.

"Ichi, I want to hold them."

"Give the doctor and nurses a second and you will."

"Here you are, Mrs. Kurosaki." A nurse walked to Rukia's side, our daughter in her arms. She gently laid her against Rukia's chest, the baby still wailing.

"I'll have to ask you two for names for the babies…" The doctor interrupted Rukia's moment.

"Hisana, for the girl."

"We didn't think of a boy's name, Ichi…" Rukia didn't seem worried though, since she was engrossed with Hisana.

"What about Kaien?"

"You'd… name him after Kaien-dono?"

"If you'd like that, Rukia."

"I would, but…"

"No buts, his name's Kaien."

She beamed a smile at me and I reached down, taking Hisana from her arms so that Kaien could replace her.

"If it's alright with you, Mrs. Kurosaki, we'd like to get you and the babies cleaned up and moved."

Rukia took one more moment to cuddle Kaien and then smiled at the doctor. "That's fine."

"Will you be alright without me while I go tell everyone the good news?"

Rukia nodded, resting back on the bed as a nurse took Kaien from her. I gave her one last, long kiss before making my way out of the delivery room and back to the waiting area. The site that awaited me was ridiculous. Obviously I had expected Dad, Yuzu, Karin, and everyone else from the party, but somehow Jūshirō, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ganju, and Kūkaku had been invited to the party. As soon as I walked in, the whole gang stood up, all of them rushing for me.

"Guys, calm down!" I laughed, rubbing my hands through my hair.

"How are they? Are they alright? Is Rukia alright?" Karin practically tackled me.

"They're fine. Rukia's fine. We have two, beautiful kids, a boy and a girl."

"What did you name them?" Momo chimed excitedly.

"Hisana, for the girl. Kaien for the boy." I watched as Ganju and Kūkaku's faces spread with shock. "We named this batch for the people Rukia loved the most." I smiled softly, training my eyes on the two of them.

"When can we see them?" Kūkaku quickly recovered from her shock.

"Soon as the doctor's are done with 'em."

Since the serious emotional stuff was over with, the whole room erupted into joy. "Congratulations, Ichigo!"

Dad came over to me, clutching me tightly. I had never gotten this kind of hug from him, and it almost freaked me out. "I told you, Ichigo."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"By picking her, you made the best decision of your life."

--

Sorry it took so long! --: I hope you liked it!


End file.
